First fanfic
by MrBardo
Summary: A first fanfic that was really messy. I wrote this in my vacation and it is pretty bad. I'm not open for reviews as this story is way old.


"I am going Hamtaro, please be good, okay?", said Laura as she was walking out of her room. "Kushi-Kushi", Hamtaro sounded and opened the cage. While he was outside he greeted Brandy. On his way to the clubhouse he was running too quickly that he collided with another hamster. "Kushi-Kushi", Hamtaro sounded. "Oopsie..", the other hamster sounded. "I am sorry. Are you ok?", she said. "Well..", said Hamtaro and tried to stand up, but he was too much injured. "Let me help you..", said the other hamster and she grabbed Hamtaro's paw and helped him stand up. "Thanks!", said Hamtaro, "I am Hamtaro, Kushi-Kushi.. What is your name?". "I.. I am Taurine.", said she very shy. "Oops.. I am late. I need to hurry. See you later. Bye-Q!", said Hamtaro and he hurried to the clubhouse.

"What took you so long?", Boss asked angry. "I.. I fell.. And didn't get up well. But I am ok now.", said Hamtaro, without explaining about the other ham. "You sure you are ok?", Bijou asked worried, as she was seeing Hamtaro still had problems with walking. "Yes, still got an awful pain, but will be good in a few days". After Hamtaro sat down, another hamster came inside. "Cat.. so scary.. EEK!", said he, really exhausted. Boss looked surprised at him. "Well.. and who are you?", asked he, really surprised. "I am a hamster who was followed by an angry cat.. EEK!", the other hamster said really scared. "Oopsie.. I mean.. I am Bardo. I was collecting some acorns and when I tried to pull one off I rolled of the hill and hit the cat. Then he begun to run after me, and now I am here. I'd better go.", said he and he wanted to walk away, but one of the hamhams called him back. "Wait! Are you sure the cat isn't standing right in the front of the clubhouse?", asked Pashmina, who kinda embarrassed herself. After she said that, another hamster came in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You was supposed to get some acorns for us, and you are now in a clubhouse. WHAT IS THE POINT OF BEING A FIELD HAMSTER WHEN YOU JUST GO IN ANYWHERE?!", he said angry. "Well.. I hit a cat and he ran after me and..", said Bardo. "No excuses. You failed this mission", said the other hamster. "Maybe you should leave him alone", Pashmina said. "Ooh.. you shouldn't said that..", said Bardo afraid. The other hamster walked to Pashmina, who was a little bit shaking. "And you are? I didn't ask YOU something, did I?", said he. "I am Pashmina, and I guess you're the bully.", Pashmina said, still shaking.

"I am NOT the BULLY, I am the LEADER.", said the leader, very mad, "I guess you should shut up now. One more word, and you wish you've never said anything!". "I am not scared!", Pashmina said brave. The leader became even more mad and attacked Pashmina. Pashmina tried to fight back but lost. The leader took off the scarf of Pashmina and ran away. "Leader wait! You can't just..", said Bardo, but after he said that, the leader was already gone. Bardo walked to a corner, sighed and sat down. "It's all my fault. I am so sorry.", he said. Pashmina got tears in her eyes. "Don't worry", Sandy said, "We'll get your scarf back". "No. You won't interfere. It's my leader and I will defeat him. From now on, he's not my leader. And that little wimp can't stop me, because I am stronger!", Bardo said brave, but everybody was looking scared. "Maybe.. maybe you shouldn't said it..", Boss said. "He is right. A WIMP? SERIOUSLY? Well.. I only came back to say that scarf isn't valuable. It's worthless for me.", said the leader, who sneaked in quiet. "So I can have it back?", said Pashmina shining. "Yes.. you only have to find it, I don't know where I dropped it.", said the leader. "I'd better start looking..", Bardo said.

While Bardo was running quick outside to find his leader, who ran away earlier, he didn't notice his friend and collided with him. "Aah.. My head..", Bardo sounded painfull. "Oopsie.. you was running a little bit too quick, haha!", Kevin sounded. Bardo had an awful pain, but Kevin seemed to be okay. Bardo got up very hard. "Well.. What are you doing my friend?", Kevin asked. "I'm a bit in a hurry. I can't explain it all to you.", Bardo said and ran away. Kevin walked further as he was searching for something. Bardo ran as quick as possible. "There you are!", he shouted as he saw his leader. "Well well well.. If that is Bardo. You agree that that Pashmina girl is a noob?", the leader asked. Bardo became really mad at him. "WHAT? You leave everybody alone. I hate when you always ruin everything. Wait.. that looks like Pashmina's scarf!", Bardo said angry. "Uhh.. no.. this is.. mine! All mine!", the leader said shocked. Bardo tack-q'ed his leader and took his scarf. Bardo looked one more time to the leader, and then he ran back to the clubhouse.

"Ahh.. looks who's back! Maybe you are lucky, Pashmina.", Sandy said delighted. But Pashmina didn't look well. "I am back..", Bardo said exhausted. He ran too quickly and that made him really exhausted. "I.. I have something that's yours, Pashmina", he said and he walked to Pashmina and gave her back her scarf. "Oh.. Bardo.. Thank-Q!", Pashmina said delighted. Bardo blushed suddenly when she said it, but Pashmina didn't notice it as she was binding her scarf around her neck. When she looked to Bardo, he wasn't blushing anymore. "So.. what are you going to do now?", Pashmina asked curious. "I don't know.. I have nowhere to go. I have nothing to do.. I don't know..", Bardo said sadly. He thought of all the cool adventures. "Things will never be the same anymore.. I won't walk around with a leader.. I won't be protected by a leader.. I won't be.. I..", said Bardo and he got tears in his eyes. When Pashmina noticed it, she walked closer to Bardo and said: "Well.. what about you joining the clubhouse?", she asked. "Wa.. I joining.. clubhouse..?", Bardo asked as he didn't understand it. "Yes.. I want.. I want you to join the club. Well.. what do you think?", Pashmina explained and asked. "I don't know..", Bardo said. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", a voice sounded from outside the clubhouse. A hamster ran in quick and closed the doors. "WAAH!", said the hamster. "Kevin? Couldn't you just knock-knock? Haha!", Bardo said funny. "There was a cat. And it was so.. EEK!", Kevin screamed. He ran around in a circle. But he didn't look out, stumbled over Snoozer and fell against Bijou. "Aww.. My head..", Kevin said, and forgot there was a hamster. "Oops! No.. I am very sorry.. Excuse moi..", Kevin said. "It's ok.", Bijou said while rubbing her head (in the fanfiction I don't use iz for is, for showing her French accent). "HamHams, this is my friend Kevin. Kevin, this are the HamHams, well I don't know all their names..", Bardo said and everybody laughed. "Hey Josh.. well.. uuhh..", Pashmina stammered, "You are soo totally awesome.. You came in.. you got my scarf back and..". But while she said that, Bardo interrupted her. "It's ok, Pash, I did it just because you seemed nice, well.. you are very nice.", Bardo said with a smile and he gave Pashmina a wink kiss. This made Pashmina blush. But then.. "What's that sound?", Pashmina shocked. "Oh no.. I don't hope..", Bardo said afraid. Another hamster came in the clubhouse. "We really need to add security.. everybody's just walking in..", Boss said. "Hello guys! Bardo.. could you please listen to me?", the other hamster said. Bardo thought. "Okay", Bardo said. "I tried to make an organ, but it didn't work. You know someone who could help me?", the other hamster said (this other hamster will be revealed later as he doesn't have a big role here). "No.. but I am really busy and don't want to help you every time you need help", Bardo said and sent the other hamster out of the clubhouse.

"Well.. It's time for me to go now. If I don't hurry, Laura would be worried.", Hamtaro said and said goodbye. "I think I can better go too.", Pashmina said. "Well.. Should I walk you home?", Bardo said, a little bit shy. "Okay", Pashmina said and blushed as Bardo got her paw. They walked outside on their way to Pashmina's house. "You was awesome today.. And well.. I was wondering.. uhh..", Pashmina stammered and blushed. Bardo looked surprised to Pashmina, who was as red as a tomato.

"What? Pashmina.. just say what you want to say.. don't be afraid", said Bardo and he winked to Pashmina. This made Pashmina even more shy, but finally she continued. "Well.. do you maybe want.. you know.. a date?", Pashmina said very shy, still blushing. "A date? You mean.. us?..", Bardo asked surprised. "Yes..", Pashmina answered. "I'd love to!", Bardo shouted, hugged Pashmina and blushed a little, but not as much as Pashmina did. "I.. I think I have to go..", Pashmina said sad and ran to her house (the reason why she sounded sad will be revealed at the end when Bardo reminds of everything).

The next day when Pashmina was on her way to find Bardo. "Bardo.. where are you? Stop hiding from me.. tee hee", she said shyly. "Urgh..", said Bardo and he stretched as he came from behind a tree. "Something the matter, Bardo?", Pashmina asked worried. Bardo yawned and answered: "No.. Just had a horrible night..". Pashmina was still worried and grabbed Bardo's paw. Surprising, this time she wasn't as much blushing as before, but still she was blushing. "Just don't let my paw go, and I'll take care of you", Pashmina said and winked Bardo.

Arrived at the clubhouse Boss saw that Bardo wasn't looking well. "Are you all right?", Boss asked, sounded like a real leader. "Yes..", said Bardo, yawned and continued: "Just had a horrible night. It's nothing to worry about.". Before everybody would ask Bardo if there's something wrong, Boss explained that Bardo had an horrible night. The whole afternoon Bardo slept in the arms of Pashmina.

At 17:30 Pashmina woke Bardo up. "Wa..?", Bardo asked confused. Pashmina smiled and said: "It's me, Pashmina. I was wondering.. do you maybe want to see the sunset with me? If we hurry, we'll make it in time.". "I really want to go with you, Pashie..", Bardo said shy. Pashmina grabbed Bardo's paw and ran the way to the waterfall cliffs. "This.. This is an amazing place!", Bardo said as they arrived at the waterfall cliffs, "I've never seen something such beautiful as this!". Pashmina was smiling at Bardo. But then suddenly they heard something.

"WHAT? You mean.. EEK? I told you, they are unbeatable. Especially Bardo.", said the first voice. Bardo was panicked and whispered: "Com'on, let's hide in some bushes before..", but it was too late. "Well well well.. if that isn't Bardo.. and Pashmina too of course.", sounded the first hamster. While Bardo and the first hamster were discussing, the old leader of Bardo tack-Q'ed Pashmina off the cliffs. "Oh.. I need to go.. see you later.", the first hamster said and ran away with Bardo's old leader.

"HELP!", screamed Pashmina, as she was hanging on a branch. "Don't worry, Pash, I'm coming!", Bardo said, but before he reached her, the branch broke and Pashmina fell. Unluckily she fell to far and reached the ocean. Bardo shocked and ran back as quick as possible to the clubhouse.

"EEK!", everybody sounded. "How can we ever save her in time.. (Bardo already explained everything) What if.. If something happens to her.. It's my.. It's..", Bardo stammered and got tears in his eyes. "It's okay.. it's not your fault.", Sandy said and comforted Bardo. Bardo took a deep breath and sighed. "Wait! What about Seamore?", Hamtaro said, "he can swim!". Hamtaro ran into a room and came out of the room with another hamster. "Bardo, this is Seamore. Seamore, this is Bardo.", Hamtaro said and explained what happened. Just when Hamtaro was done, Seamore ran away to the cliff.

"Hmm.. Good news.. uh.. Bardo it was, right?", Seamore said. Bardo ran to the cliff and saw Pashmina lying on the sand. She looked horrible. "But.. I think we need to get a doctor", Seamore continued, as he was looking at Pashmina. "There's no time to wait. What if she.. EEK! We need to hurry!", Bardo said and explained the whole plan. As the plan worked and Pashmina was up the hill, Bardo grabbed Pashmina and carried her to the hospital.

"This is an emergency! Could you please help us.. I beg u", Bardo said really worried about Pashmina, who was still in coma. "What happened to her?", the doctor asked as he was looking to Pashmina. "She was attacked by some guy who was with my old leader, and fell into the ocean.", Bardo said, but he didn't knew he said it wrong. "That is horrible! Who would ever do that!", the doctor said very angry and carried Pashmina to the examine room and put her on the bed. "Can.. Can I stay here?", Bardo said, very afraid. "Ah.. I know. You like her and you don't want to leave her alone. Well.. if you promise you will do everything I ask and you won't cause any troubles, it's ok.", the doctor said in a hurry. While the doctor was examining Pashmina, Bardo heard voices in his head. "You've done it.. you've done what I could not. Remember.. It's not the same pain, is it?". (later will be revealed who the voices are, Bardo heard in his head).The voices gave Bardo a little headache. "Okay, I've examined her quickly, and she will be okay soon.", the doctor said calm. "That's a relief!", Bardo said delighted. Tears begun to appear in his eyes as he saw Pashmina waking up from her coma. "Wh.. Where am I?", Pashmina said, and still she sounded ill. "It's okay.. you fell in the ocean.. then I was going to get help and when I returned I saw you lying in the sand. So Seamore and I got you up the cliff and we hurried to the hospital", Bardo explained. "She's lucky that you hurried, if you came a little bit later, I think she wouldn't survived it", the doctor said relieved. "Oh.. Bardo..", Pashmina said, hugged Bardo and got tears in her eyes, "you.. you saved my life". When Pashmina tried to get out of bed, Bardo pushed her slowly back. "I think you'd better stay in bed, right doctor?", Bardo said worried. The doctor agreed and said Pashmina needs some rest.

An half hour later, Pashmina tried to get up. "Ouch..", she said as she fell, "I'm soo dizzy..". Bardo shocked and helped her up and grabbed her. "I will carry you to the clubhouse", said Bardo and thanked the doctor. While the hamhams were running to the clubhouse, they confronted the old leader again. "Long time not seen Bardo. Still trying to impress Pashmina? Well.. this time I'll take you both down!", the old leader said, but before he could do anything, Seamore grabbed him and made him stop. "Go Bardo, go quickly, I'll be fine.", he said, still stopping the old leader. Bardo nodded and ran with Pashmina quickly to the clubhouse. Arrived at the clubhouse Dexter and Howdy were waiting, but Bardo screamed them to go out of his way. When Bardo arrived inside he put Pashmina on a bed. "You will be okay, Pashie, I will stay here with you all day long. Don't worry.", Bardo said helpfully. Pashmina grabbed Bardo's paw and blushed. Bardo blushed too and looked the other way. "What's wrong?", Pashmina asked. "Well.. it's.. nothing.", Bardo lied, as there was something that bothered him. "You sure? You can tell me anything.", said Pashmina and winked at Bardo. "Okay.. Well what my bothers is that we can't date or we will be attacked by my old leader.", Bardo said, but Pashmina reassured him. "Seamore will defeat him, I KNOW that!", she said delightful, but at that moment Kevin came in. "Don't think of that, Seamore is defeated. He's under protection of the doctor now.", he said. "Hmm.. Why is it SOO hard to defeat him? I only need to know some more details.", Bardo said and began to stress. "You can't!", said a voice and the old leader walked in.

"Well, well, well.. You know? The pain is different than it was before. You know I always defeat you!", the old leader said and yelled. "It was always you! Never Bardo, always Zumo. It's just not fair! Why can't you just stop now? You ruin everything!", Bardo said angry, but Zumo wasn't scared. "Calm down. I know you want ME to stop, but I don't want to. Well.. let's make an deal. You give me that diamond, and I will stop.", he said. Bardo thought about it. The diamond was beautiful, but Pashmina was more beautiful. "Hmm.. Okay. But.. what if you DON'T stop? How should I know if you are serious, or just lying.", Bardo said. "I promise it on my grave. I won't fool you.", Zumo said. Bardo looked to Pashmina, then he looked to Kevin and asked: "You think he's trustable?". Kevin nodded, as he knows when people are lying. Bardo gave the diamond to Zumo. "Now leave us alone!", he said. Zumo nodded and ran away. Pashmina was finally recovered from her dizziness and walked carefully to Bardo. "You.. You traded that diamond.. for me?", she asked surprised. Bardo nodded and saw a blush appeared on Pashmina's cheeks. "You.. uhh.. you still wanna see the sunset with me?", she said, as she was blushing even more. "Okay, I would love to! Especially because we can finally be together.. alone..", Bardo said shyly and rubbed his head. A few hours later, an half hour before the sunset, Bardo and Pashmina ran to the cliff, but first checking all the bushes (in case Kevin was wrong and Zumo lied), but it seemed okay. "Finally.. we're alone.", Pashmina said shyly as she was taking Bardo to the edge of the cliff. They both sat down and grabbed each other's paw. As they saw the sunset, they both blushed. "This.. this is wonderful. I've never seen anything so amazing like this!", Pashmina said and Bardo agreed. "Well.. you are wonderful too.", Bardo said shyly. Pashmina blushed even more now. "Yeah.. but you are the most wonderful guy. You got my scarf back and saved my life. And now you.. you are watching this romantic sunset with me.", Pashmina said, very shy as she was really blushing. "Awhh.. that's cute. You look so cute with your scarf.", Bardo said as she was turning to Pashmina. "Really? WOW!", said Pashmina really happy. A short time it was quiet, then Bardo moved his head towards Pashmina and starts kissing her gently. Pashmina joined kissing and made sounds of pleasure. After 3 minutes they stopped and both blushed and looked to the ground. "That.. was delightful!", Pashmina said and Bardo nodded and agreed. "Shouldn't you head back to your house?", Bardo said as he thought it was late. "No.. June gave me a lot of sunflower seeds and water before she and her parents were on vacation. They will be back next week. Where do you sleep, if I may ask?", Pashmina said. "I? I sleep in the wild. Why do you ask that?", Bardo asked surprised. "Well.. I.. Well never mind, it's a stupid idea", Pashmina stammered and wanted to walk away, but Bardo grabbed her. "Just ask what you want to ask.", he said. "Okay.. well.. could I sleep.. with you?", Pashmina said shy, and was still blushing. Bardo nodded happily. Pashmina asked if Bardo wanted to minglie and Bardo said yes, so they went playing with each other. While Pashmina ran too quick to Bardo, she fell over a rock. "Oopsie.. Haha. Let me help you up.", Bardo said and helped up. Pashmina shined and thanked Bardo. "Wow.. I'm soo tired..", Bardo said and he yawned, making Pashmina laugh. "Bet you didn't had much sleep recently. Well.. I think you can better go to sleep early.", Pashmina said laughing. Except of sleeping where he always slept, he fell asleep against Pashmina, making her a little bit blushing. Pashmina suddenly yawned herself and carried Bardo to a tree. As she put Bardo against the tree, she fell asleep herself.

In Bardo's dream, he saw a big tower. "And me, Zumo, your big leader, is going to open a new tower at the south-east side of the town", Zumo said on his big screen. "This is horrible, you stop now!", Bardo said brave, but Zumo didn't respond to him. Zumo revealed a video, in where he puts Pashmina in a pit with lava.

Bardo shocked and awake. He grabbed his notepad and pencil and wrote the following:

Dear Pashmina,

I have thought.. I need to go on my own.  
I am very sorry. I can't take all this.  
I loved to be with you, and I will never forgot you.  
Goodbye, and thanks for everything.

Bardo, your lover-hamster. (I will explain to you now:

[ Bardo sometimes had some dreams that happened later, so like he dreamed about the future. Bardo was scared that Zumo would follow Bardo and got rid of Pashmina. That's why he wrote the letter.])

He put down the note in Pashmina's paws and began to ran away. Before he would be away from her, he looked back one more time. He heard a voice in his head. "You did it.. You did what I couldn't. But.. Be careful. Zumo..", said it but it faded away. Bardo sighed and ran away. When Pashmina woke up, she read the note and hurried to the clubhouse. Arrived inside the clubhouse, she got tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Pashmina?", Sandy asked worried about her. "It's.. Bardo left me.. I don't even know why..", Pashmina said as she was crying softly. Penelope tried to comfort Pashmina, and Pashmina thanked her. "I know.. you shouldn't trust him.", said Zumo as he was walking in. "I shouldn't trust HIM? I mustn't trust YOU!", Pashmina said still crying. "Hehe.. I know Bardo since I was a boy in kindergarten. He is one player, and he will stay forever. He uses girls as his.. you know.. 'toy'.", Zumo said as she was walking to Pashmina. Zumo tried to comfort Pashmina as well. "But..", Pashmina stammered, "I thought.. he was the one..". Zumo sighed and said: "Well.. most of the girls think that. I never got a chance by a girl because of Bardo. That's why I attacked you. I hoped that Bardo would think about it all. I want to defeat him in something I couldn't defeat him in.", and he gave Pashmina a pat. "I know how you would feel. I know you will defeat Bardo!", Pashmina said delighted. Zumo nodded and started to walk away. As he was walking away, he thought of something. This could make him the winner. "Well.. Pashmina.. I just want to let you know.. If you ever want to be comforted, just call my name, and I'll be there.", Zumo said happily.

Meanwhile..

"I just want to visit the clubhouse. Can we?", Kevin asked, as Bardo was asking too much. "Okay… but not too long, ok?", Bardo said and looked to the clubhouse. Kevin and Bardo both ran to the clubhouse. Arrived at the clubhouse Bardo stopped and shocked. "Oh... if that isn't Bardo! The uhh... what was the word Pashmina?", Zumo asked jokily. "Player.", she said laughing at Zumo. "WHAT?! ME?! You are the player here. You want to defeat me and uses Pashmina.", Bardo said angry. "Well at least I won't leave Pashmina alone like you did.", Zumo said. "What? I was... gathering acorns... because..", Bardo said, but couldn't finish the sentence (he also lied, because everybody would laugh about the fact he was thinking his dream could be the future). "SILENCE!", Zumo and Pashmina said at the same time. "Bardo... I am very disappointing. Not the fact that you left me, but also the fact that you use girls as a 'toy'.", Pashmina said. "I... It's not true. And can't we just all forgot about this?", Bardo said. "Maybe... maybe you should just forget about me. Sorry Bardo, but... it's over. I'm breaking up with you.", Pashmina said and he was turning to Zumo. "Finally I won!", Zumo said happily. Bardo got tears in his eyes, looked to Kevin and ran away.

As Bardo was running to the cliff he heard voices in his head. "You did it.. you remained the.. not much..", the voice sounded. "Who.. who are you!", Bardo shouted. "It's me.. you remember me? Vorkuta.. a long time ago..", and the voice faded away. "Bardo, wait!", Kevin said exhausted. "What? I am busy.", Bardo said. Kevin looked surprised to Bardo and rubbed his head. "Come with me, quick!", he said. Bardo nodded and they ran back to the clubhouse.

"HAHA! FOR WHICH REASON?", a sound was heard.

= This part is being written every time you see I or me, the writer means Bardo (not in "").

I didn't believe my eyes. It was really the protector of Vorkuta. "Now now.. Bardo.. good to see you again!", the protector said. "You did it, Bardo.. you did what I could not.. you understood what I didn't..", he said again (this is a fool, this is NOT the voice in Bardo's head, but they know each other). I did know what he meant. He always wanted me to be away from girls. "Now.. I only need to get rid of Pashmina! It's for.. for the future.", he said, and asked me to join. I walked towards the protector. "I.. I will..", I said. "Haha! It's over, Pashiemashie!", the protector said and wanted to turn on the machine, making Pashmina shock. "I knew it! Bardo would probably get rid of you too, Pashmien.", Zumo said mad. Pashmina got a tear in her eye. But I laughed and said: "I wasn't finished. I will get.. get rid of you!", and pushed the protector away. "Wah! Not fair! I bet I need some time first. I am going.. see you later rookies!", the protector said and he disappeared. "Are you okay?", I asked to Zumo. "My plan.. failed.. Now Pashmina not disappear.. forgive me..", he said and ran away. I walked towards Pashmina as she was trying to get up and helped her up. "Thanks.. tee hee..", she said as I was holding her paw. "I'm sorry.. why did I do that.. Zumo was lying to me..", she stammered, "Now it's all over and it's my fault and I..", she said but I interrupted her. "Pashmina.. I don't wanna let you go.. You.. you want to be with me again?", I asked shyly. Pashmina blushed and nodded happily. She grabbed me around my belly and softly pushed it.

= End of the different part

"You didn't do it.. you are a failure. I will come back", the sound of the protector said calmed and faded away. Pashmina felt really dizzy and fainted in Bardo's paws. Bardo laid her on bed, got a chair and sat next to her. He grabbed her paw. For the first time in his life, he prayed for something that was un-needed. He was not religious, but what else could he do? As he was crying softly, Sandy and Bijou walked to Bardo. "Will she be okay?", Sandy asked Bardo worried about Pashmina. Bardo explained why he wasn't sure. Suddenly they heard something. Bardo was shining as he was seeing his girlfriend awake. "Wh-where am I?", she asked. "It's ok.. you fainted in my arms. You want something from me?", Bardo asked but Pashmina said no.

Later, Bardo and Pashmina walked to a tree, they sat and fell asleep. Bardo's dreams were wonderful: he saw happy people all over the world. No more suffer and no more wars. Next to him Pashmina was walking, holding his paw and blushing. Also he was thinking: what if Pashmina doesn't like my valentine present? But Pashmina was thinking the same about her present for Bardo. Silently Bardo said: "Pashmina, I love you, I will never let you go and I will always love you". Pashmina did heard it but she didn't answer and they both went back to sleep.

The next morning Bardo woke up, but he saw a note:

Dear cutie :$

I am already at the clubhouse, I couldn't sleep and I got nothing to do.  
I hope you will be here soon, tee hee

Your girl, Pashmina -xxxxx-

As Bardo read the note he blushed a little. He was about to put the note away when Kevin walked by. "What's that, Bard?", he said, laughing as he was seeing Bardo was still blushing. "Err. It's uhh.. a.. Nothing. That's what it is", he said shyly. Kevin forced him to tell and Bardo said it was a note from Pashmina. "You know it's valentine day today, right? Make it even more romantic then before and you will be all right!", Kevin said with a smile. Bardo nodded and ran to the clubhouse, knowing he was a bit late. Arrived at the clubhouse Pashmina was already waiting for him. "Sorry I am a bit late, sweetie, I was pretty tired.", Bardo said, but he was noticing Pashmina didn't care about it. "Come in, Boss was already waiting for us. He wants to speak us immediately.", she said and grabbed Bardo's paw and walked into the clubhouse.

"Well.. now everybody is here I can begin. I decided to start an expedition soon. You will travel in pairs, the sign up list will be here tomorrow. I hope you will fill it in soon. Now, everybody do what you wanna do and make your special ham happy today!", Boss said as a big leader and he walked to Bijou when he was done. While he did that, Kevin came in. "Hamha, everybody!", he said and he was walking to Bijou. "This is for you, for the accident that happened when I hit you.", he said and gave Bijou the present. Bijou quickly opened it and saw a beautiful blue ribbon. "Oh wow! It is.. beautiful!", she said and accidentally she gave Kevin a kiss (Yeah.. Boss is really mad). "Ooopz..", she said and blushed. "It's ok.. ghehehe..", Kevin said and he grabbed Bijou's paw. "Bijou.. you are so cute.. and very beautiful..", he said and blushed. Bijou blushed even more than before. "Ooh.. Tee hee.. You too", she said. Kevin and Bijou looked each other in the eyes, moved their heads to each other and they kissed each other gently. "This.. is real love..", said Bardo. "It sure is. Well..", Pashmina said softly. "Well.. I have something for you.", Bardo said and gave a beautiful present box to Pashmina. Pashmina opened the present and shined. "It's.. it's wonderful!", she said as she saw what she got. She got a small ice sculpture of herself and a lot of beautiful jewels. "You can put them on your scarf. It would look WONDERFUL!", Bardo said exited. Pashmina grabbed some jewels, added them at her scarf and walked to the mirror. "Wow.. it looks wonderful!", she said and she ran back to Bardo. "Thanks cutie.. ghehehe you are soo amazing!", she said really happy. Bardo blushed a little bit and kissed Pashmina gently. (Pashmina never gave Bardo's Present) As he did that, he heard a voice in his head: "I am back.. The picture, the house, Haunted Hallway, room 15, help me… (this is another voice then the other times)", and the voice faded away. Bardo shocked and stopped kissing. Pashmina looked up to him. "What's wrong, babe?", she asked. "Er.. it's nothing. Just.. Okay. I heard a voice and he was saying: I am back the picture the house haunted hallway room 15 help me. I don't even know what that means." Kevin who heard him stopped kissing as well and excused Bijou and walked to Bardo. "Why not search it on Google?", he asked. Bardo looked at Kevin and said Heke, as he didn't understand it. "Well.. it's a site on the internet.", he said. Bardo still didn't understand him. "Okay.. I will show you. Listen everybody! Everybody who wanna learn what a computer is, come with me!", he said and everybody followed Kevin.

Arrived at Kevin's home, Kevin walked to a machine that looked like a cabinet or something. "This is a computer, or as I wanna call it, the server. With this you can start the computer. Then you have the monitor. That's the thing that shows up everything that is done in the server. To write texts, you need to open programs. To open a program, you use your mouse, and then you go to notepad. Then you use your keyboard to write things", he explained like a great teacher. Bardo nodded but said: "And what the hell is internet?". "Well.. it's just something that exists. To browse on the internet, you use a web browser, such as Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Safari or Google Chrome. I will use Google Chrome.", Kevin explained as he was opening Google Chrome and went to . Now it was Bardo's time. Without even making ONE mistake, he wrote:

Haunted Hallway room 15

He hit the 'enter' button and saw some pictures. He saw lots of portraits. Also he saw nice vases. "Not what I was excepting..", he said. Kevin said to help him and he added the 'rumour' keyword after 15. Now the results were less, but more detailed. Bardo looked to the photos (they were no longer just pictures). Bardo clicked a link while he went back to normal internet search on Google, which leaded to Wikipedia. A small part of the site: (NOTE: THIS DOESN'T EXISTS, DON'T START SEARCHING FOR IT!)

Since 1970 room 15 of Haunted Hallway is known as 'sold', but never there was somebody in. Some people went in, but they've NEVER returned. From the porter is known that a ghost waits until she got freed from her half-dead state. However, whoever tries to leave before that, would been killed. This is not confirmed, however, the only thing that COULD be true.

"So.. The girl leads me right to her, to save her. What should I do?", Bardo said and sighed. Pashmina walked to Bardo and comforted him. "If you decide to go.. I want to come.. We can't leave that girl alone. What do you think, Bardie?", she said and blushed when she said Bardie. Bardo looked to Pashmina, then to Kevin, then shouted: "We will all go! Let's go to..", and he looked to the computer monitor, "HAUNTED HALLWAY, ROOM 15!", he yelled.

As arrived at Haunted Hallway, the porter called Bardo. "What's wrong?", Bardo asked while arrived. "You.. why are you here?", the porter said. Bardo explained the whole story and the porter gave the keys to the room. Bardo, followed by all the ham-hams, walked to room 15. Arrived at the door, Sandy grabbed Maxwell's paw and said: "I am scared.. Maxwell could I please hold your paw?", she said and blushed. Maxwell blushed too and nodded. Bardo opened the door. "WHO ARE YOU?!", some voice sounded mad. "It's me.. Bardo.. you called me. I had.. to save you.", Bardo said. "Watch out.. the picture.", the voice sounded, but now afraid. Before Bardo could realize, some hamster grabbed Pashmina. "STOP! What are you doing? WHO are you? REVEAL yourself!", Bardo said. "Hehehe.. You leave my place immediately!", the mysterious person said. "I am Stanley, I lived here. But one day a girl came in and wanted to steal my high-value pictures.. I painted them MYSELF! IT'S RUDE! So I shot her, but she survived half, and then she haunted my house and killed all those who didn't save her!", he continued. "Wait! We are here.. to save the girl.", Pashmina said before Bardo could open his mouth. "Well.. you can save her and go out.. but you can never leave..", Stanley haunted. Sandy went closer to Maxwell, and he offered her his full protection. "No. Listen. I.. I mean.. well.. please. We are not to destroy anything from you!", Bardo yelled mad at Stanley. But suddenly Stanley pushed a button and a girl fell out of a hidden cage. The girl looked around and ran away, crying. "Now she's free.. LEAVE MY PLACE!", Stanley shouted and scared the ham-hams so much, that they ran away and closed the door.

Bardo ran quicker than the other ham-hams to the crying girl. Really exhausted he came closer to her. She tried to run quicker, but Bardo stopped her. "Don't worry, I am not mad. I will never be. I am Bardo.", Bardo said exhausted. "I, well, Okay.. Don't say the others please. I haven't seen anybody for a few days.. I am just shy. What if I say anything wrong? EEK! I just..", she said but couldn't continue as Bardo was trying to comfort her. "It's OK. I know how it is to be shy. What's your name, by the way?", he asked. "I am.. I am Taurine.. Tee hee.. nice to meet you", she said shy. Hamtaro ran to Bardo and shocked. "You.. You are that hamster I collided with while I was running to the clubhouse!", Hamtaro said, still in shock. Bardo explained him what was wrong with Taurine and Hamtaro comforted Taurine. As Taurine got more trust in Hamtaro, Hamtaro moved his head to Taurine. She did the same, and then they kissed gently with passion. Bardo got a tear in his eye. "This is.. a real valentine's day!", he cried. "It sure is!", said Pashmina as she ran to Bardo. Bardo got out of balance why Pashmina ran to him and fell. "Hehe.. Oopsie.. Ghehehe", Pashmina said and excused. "This.. this feels good..", Bardo said as he was seeing Pashmina above him, and then they kissed gently. Seems like everybody was happy. Bardo heard a voice in his head, but this one seemed like it was the last one. "You did it, you did what I wasn't made for. Thank you for helping me. The pain is difficult.. but the pain is not much. Thanks..", was what he heard, but he didn't care about it.

= Short part where I explain my thoughts about the couples =  
Sandy + Maxwell –They are made for each other. They are cute together.  
Hamtaro + Taurine – They both share the same interests later.  
Bijou + Kevin – They both like French.  
Pashmina + Bardo – I like Pashmina, she is cute. As I 'am' Bardo, I choose Pashmina.  
More aren't at the list. Stan will get a big role later. But.. will those couples rest forever in peace?  
= Back to the story guys =

Back at the clubhouse a hamster was waiting. "Long time not seen..", it said (if I type 'it' in this part, I mean the unknown hamster). Bardo defended all the ham-hams and asked angry who it was. "Who I am isn't important.. the important thing is.. who are you?", it said. "I am Bardo. Now who are you?", he said in a joking way, made Pashmina really laughing. "I.. I have to go.. excuse me.. goodbye", it said and it disappeared. Bardo didn't care and walked inside. Nobody (except of Snoozer) was in. Sandy asked quietly to Bardo if he can come to her room, Bardo thought 5 seconds, then he excused Pashmina and walked with Sandy.

Arrived in Sandy's room, Sandy closed the door. "Before I start.. could this please stay between us?", Sandy said, and she sounded shy. Bardo nodded as he was looking to the tiger-striped hamster. "Well.. I don't know how to say this.. It's so embarrassing..", she said as she was looking to the ground. When Bardo noticed her blush, he smiled at her and said: "You can tell me everything, no matter HOW embarrassing it is". Sandy looked up to Bardo and sighed. She thought: *He is soo cool.. but he has a girlfriend.. should I really tell him? Maybe it's the only opportunity I have.*. "Well.. you know.. when you first came in.. I totally fell in love with you.. And I guess it's still not over..", she said with a blush. Bardo noticed the blush and blushed also. But then he sighed. "Well.. I know how you feel. You know I'm dating with pashmina?", he said. Sandy sighed also. "That's why it's so embarrassing. I mean.. I can't be with you or I will get that feeling again and I..", she said but couldn't continue because Bardo silenced her. "It's ok. I really think it's cute.. ghehe.. But it's just.. I like Pashmina. I like you too, but not on that way. I mean.. You are really nice, and a cool girl, but I am not in love. I hope you can understand that.", he explained. After Bardo was done, Stan walked in (he has a key of Sandy's room, because Stan was really worried about Sandy, sometimes too much). "STAN! What are you doing here? This is a private chat..", Sandy said mad. "About?", Stan said and turned to Bardo because Sandy didn't said it, and said: "Are you flirting with ma sis? You know you can't date every girl here. But if you want, give me Pashmina and it's all right.", he said. Bardo laughed and said no in a way Stan could know that himself. Sandy smiled at Bardo while he left. Bardo was having thoughts about Sandy: I like her.. I mean.. maybe.. but that would be wrong.. I love her.. She is soo cute when she smiles to you. I won't tell her, as I have Pashmina. Because he was thinking about Sandy, he collided with Maxwell. "Ah! Something the matter with Sandy?", he asked curious. "No.. It's nothing. Something private that I promised to keep secret.", Bardo answered. "Okay.. but that's not everything. You can help me? Well.. just come with me.", he said and he walked to a big room. "Hello.. I need your help. Lie on the bed.", a mysterious voice said. While Bardo did that, the mysterious voice revealed itself. "I AM BACK!", he said, and there he was, Zumo. Zumo tied Bardo and started the machine. A voice was speaking, it were.. it were Bardo's thoughts.

"I like Sandy. But I can't tell anyone because they will think I am in love. I don't know it.. Why am I here.. tied? Well.. Better get thinking of Sandy again. It bet it will be nothing more then.. just a dream." (From this part Stan is more mad at Bardo then Maxwell or Pashmina, as he lied to him)

"What? Sorry.. can you translate that, Dexter?", Pashmina said curious about what it all meant. "It means that.. well you know.. Bardo COULD BE in love with Sandy.. but I am not sure.", he answered and sighed. Also Stan, who already sneaked in, began to yell: "WELL?! YOU WERE LYING TO ME! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MY SIS AND YOU LIED TO ME THAT IT WASN´T TRUE!". Stan ran away while Pashmina was running after him. Zumo laughed and said: "1 down, 1 over.". Bardo tried to free from the machine, but he was too tied. Zumo laughed one more time, now even more evil, then he disappeared. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME!", Bardo shouted. Bijou ran to the control panel of the machine and turned the machine off, but Bardo still was tied. Bijou ran to Bardo and tried to break the chains. It didn't work out well first, but with Kevin's help they freed Bardo. "Tell me.. Are you really in love with Sandy?", Kevin asked, looking to his best friend. "I don't know.. I love Pashmina.. but I'm afraid I will feel the same about Sandy one time. I think I could better leave before I cause more troubles.", Bardo said sad. "NOW! EXCUSE TO BARDO!", Sandy yelled at her big brother, who got caught by her ribbon, who walked in. "Calm down, sis. You got me..", he said. Bardo looked at Stan and laughed. "I am sorry I was over-reacted and shouted at you without any reason and blablabla..", Stan said as he was lying on the ground. "Haha! It's okay, Sir Stan! I didn't even said I love Sandy.. but I'm worried I will if I stay here too long.", Bardo said, very sad. "What you mean?", Pashmina sounded who also walked in. "I mean.. Okay. Zumo was right, well not fully, but sometimes I like 2 girls and it confuses me too much that I make wrong decisions. It's so stressfully.. I think if I stay here, I will become in love with Sandy, and you know..", he explained. He was about to walk out but then the doors closed all. "So.. you all re-unite now? So this is my price for doing all the hard work? It's over now! I will reveal the truth, and you can't stop me.", a voice sounded. Bardo shocked and stepped back.

"Okay.. this is the truth. I heard Sandy saying she likes Bardo, and Bardo likes Sandy too. Great couple, isn't it, Pashmina? Well.. I bet you can find another boyfriend.. MHUAHAHA! I meant.. that's poor for you.", the voice sounded. Bardo shocked and blushed. "Th-that's not true! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!", Bardo said very stressed. "You can know if you remember this: you did it, Bardo.. you did what I could not.", the voice sounded (one time, this was the voice in Bardo's head), sighed and continued: "I am Palm. I am not saying it's your fault..", he said but got interrupted by Bardo. "How do you even KNOW the conversation? It was private. The only one who heard us was Stan, and honestly.. I don't care if Stan knows my secret, neither than anyone else here. But what me bothers, is that YOU can't just go anywhere and reveal PRIVATE conversations to EVERYONE!", Bardo said, first calmed but later very mad. "I know.. the pain is difficult.. but honestly I don't care about you. I don't care about Stan neither. I give a shit about you flirting with all the girls.. again. Now it's over. You have 5 choices (I know.. much.. but Palm didn't like less choices).

You will leave Sandy your friend and will date with Pashmina

You will leave both Sandy and Pashmina your friend and break up with Pashmina

You will get a date for Sandy and date Pashmina

You will get a date for both Sandy and Pashmina, and break up with Pashmina

You will date them both and will be hated.

You can choose yourself.", Palm said. Bardo thought. Pashmina and Sandy shouted: "CHOOSE 5! I KNOW IT'S A TRICK!", they both said, but they both blushed at the moment they said choose 5. "I choose.. I can't choose okay. Don't let me make a decision I don't want to make.", he said calmed. Suddenly a light appeared and Palm entered the room. He smashed down Pashmina, then Sandy. "Wrong choice.. I warned you.", he said. Stan ran to Sandy and Pashmina. "Are you both ok?", he asked really worried about them. "I am ok, Stan.", Sandy said and got up. "I.. I am ok..", Pashmina said, but she couldn't get up. "Let me help you, Pash.", Stan said, grabbed Pashmina's paw and helped her up, and when Stan grabbed Pashmina's paw, Pashmina blushed. "Noo! My plan failed! Wait.. maybe not. I don't know.. I need more time. For now.. do what you want but.. I will be back!", Palm said and disappeared. Stan walked over to Bardo, and asked: "Could I talk with you?". Bardo nodded and they went to Stan's room. When Stan locked the room, he said: "Please, sit down.". Bardo sat down, and Stan sat down too. "Well.. when I helped Pashmina up.. I got a feeling I've never felt before. What is it?", he asked. Bardo shocked. "If.. if it's the same feeling I felt, I think it's.. well.. you love Pashmina..", Bardo stammered. "Oh.. I am sorry if..", Stan said but Bardo interrupted him. "I don't care.. I mean.. Not I don't care about Pashmina.. but after all that $&#* (sorry.. we have to censor bad words) I am kinda confused..", Bardo said, and he sounded sad. "Well.. one question: do you 'like' Sandy? You know.. as in love?", Stan asked. Bardo thought: *should I tell him the truth? Okay. Just because it's Stan.*. "Well.. I must admit.. Okay. I admit I am in love with Sandy.. But I just can't leave Pashmina and go with Sandy on the expedition.", he said. "I got a plan! What.. what if I go with Pashmina? I guess we should talk with Pashmina first.", he said and Bardo stood up to get Pashmina. Stan opened the door for him and Bardo walked away.

Five minutes later Pashmina and Bardo entered Stan's room. "You wanted to talk to me, right?", Pashmina asked to both at the same time. "Yes", Bardo said. "You know the expeditions? Well.. I suggest you go with Stan.", he said calm. Pashmina was really curious and asked why. Stan took over the word (this was already a set-up plan, don't blame me for not saying it before) and stammered: "That's because.. I.. erh.. I love.. I love you..", and he blushed. Pashmina blushed also, looked back at Bardo and said: "Well.. The only reason I was nice to you, was because I thought you could help me.. because I had a crush on Stan for a long time. I am so sorry for it.. I know I broke your heart probably now and I.." (this is lied, later Pashmina will tell why she lied), she said but then Bardo silenced her. "It's ok.. I am happy for both of you. I also got another ham who's in love with me.. and I don't have to stress loving her.. although I am pretty nervous.", he said. "You will be okay, Bardo. You know how much my sis loves you. Don't worry about it. Make it romantic and she will love you more than before!", Stan said, helping his new best friend (Bardo became a good friend after the private conversation of him with Sandy when Stan came in). Bardo nodded and walked away.

On his way to Sandy he collided with Cappy, who was searching for something. "Something the matter Cappy?", Bardo asked. "No.. playing hide 'n seek with Penelope, and god, she's good!", Cappy said and searched further. Arrived at the door of Sandy's room, he sighed. But not waiting too long, he knocked on the door. "Come in, the door is open!", Sandy shouted from her room. Bardo opened the door and walked in, then he closed the door. "Oh hey!", Sandy said happy when she saw Bardo. "Listen, Sandy, I have to ask you something. You.. you might wanna go with me on the expedition?", he asked shyly. "You are not going with Pashmina?", Sandy responded surprised. "No.. She loved Stan, and Stan loved Pashmina, so I said they have to go with each other.", he said. "I would love to go with you on the expedition! It will be soo much fun!", Sandy said really happy. Bardo thought: *I've never seen anybody so happy in his/her life before*. "Perhaps.. you wanna watch a movie with me tonight..", Sandy said, and she sounded shy. "Well.. I had nothing else to do.. well.. who am I kidding.. I REALLY MUCH WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU!", Bardo said, and that made Sandy more happy. "What about 'Hamster love in Hamworld'? It's a movie about a couple who fights against a dude who wants to destroy the love.", Sandy suggested and Bardo nodded (this idea is based on the game Hamtaro ham ham heartbreak).

As Sandy got everything: the movie, popcorn, coke and glasses, she started the movie. When the first romantic part happened (can't remember what it was) Sandy grabbed Bardo's paw and blushed. Bardo blushed as well. Then Stan ran in and stopped the movie. "PENELOPE IS IN REAL TROUBLES! YOU NEED TO HELP.. IT'S.. EEK!", he shouted. Sandy, who was still blushing, asked Stan what's wrong. Stan explained, and while he was done, Sandy ran to the place where the accident happened, together with Stan and Bardo.

"OOKWEE!", Penelope shouted. "It's ok.. help's coming.", Pashmina said sad. "Okay.. where's she?", Bardo asked to Pashmina. Pashmina pointed at a branch where Penelope was hanging at (yes, the accident happened outside and Cappy warned Pashmina (and since Stan was with Pashmina, he warned Bardo and Sandy)). Bardo tied a rope around his body and a part around a tree. He went down as close as possible to Penelope. "Okay Penelope.. it's ok. Grab my paw, you'll be okay, I promise.", Bardo said, but Penelope was too scared. Then the branch broke. Bardo shocked, but Penelope managed, fortunately, to grab Bardo's paw. "Okay.. don't let my paw go. Pashmina, the others, please lift me up!", he said, but later shouted. Pashmina and the others did as instructed. While Bardo and Penelope were being lift up, Bardo said one more time: "Don't let me go.. you will be okay.". Arrived at the top, when Bardo removed the rope, Penelope ran to Pashmina, who was relieved. "Thanks Bardo", Pashmina said smiling to him. Sandy ran to Bardo and grabbed Bardo around his waist. "You are a hero for me.. You saved Penelope.. she almost fell! You are soo awesome!", she said shy, but also happy. Bardo blushed and said: "I only did this for Pashmina and Cappy, and for Penelope too off course.", and after he said that, he moved his head slowly to Sandy's head and kissed her gently, but with a lot of passion. Sandy and Bardo blushed both, as they realized everybody was seeing this. "You still wanna watch the movie with me, Bardie?", she said and blushed even more when she said Bardie. "Yes off course I want! You are my number-one ham and I will do everything for you!", Bardo said excited. While saying good-night to everyone, they returned to Sandy's room.

Every romantic scene, Sandy grabbed Bardo's paw, and Bardo gave a kiss on Sandy's cheek. "I have a question..", Sandy asked suddenly. "What is it?", Bardo asked. "You.. uhh.. well.. you know.. you wanna be my boyfriend?", she stammered very shy and blushed more then she already did. "I.. I would love to! You're the only girl-ham for me.. And you are supercute!", he said and while he said that, Sandy blushed more, more than before. "Oops! I forgot something!", Bardo said suddenly. "I have to do something! I am very sorry Sandy, but I am really late. What.. eek!", he said and ran to the door. But he ran too quick, he hurt his self with the door and fell. Sandy ran to Bardo. "Are you ok? Say something, Bardie..", she said. "My head.. I feel soo uncool now..", Bardo said. Sandy grabbed Bardo's paw and laid him on her bed. "You can sleep here with me.. it's better you take a good rest.", said she shy (yes, Sandy's bed was a double bed, this might be because of she had nightmares before and wanted somebody to lie next to her, I will maybe tell you the real story behind it someday..). Bardo fell asleep while she said it. Sandy kissed Bardo on his forehead and got onto bed too. She got closer to Bardo and fell asleep too.

[[The next day..]]

"Good morning, babe!", Bardo said as he woke up, and Sandy smiled at him. "Good morning, Bardie.. How's your head?", she asked a little bit worried. "Still have an awful pain, but it's not as much as yesterday. Thanks for asking, and thanks for the offer to sleep here.", he answered and kissed Sandy gently on her mouth. When he finished, Sandy giggled and blushed. "Can everybody come to the big room? I want to show you something. Thanks.", a voice sounded. Bardo and Sandy grabbed each other's paw and ran to the big room. Arrived at the big room, the doors closed and everything locked (the same as the other time, everybody was already in while Bardo and Sandy arrived). "Who send us here? We were busy!", Stan said mad, making Pashmina giggle. "Palm you can stop now!", Bardo said. "Well.. you are quick.. congratulations! But.. you make me angry. You solved the girl problem! HOW?!", Palm said overreacted. "CALM DOWN! I bet you haven't got a girlfriend before! You are soo uncool!", Sandy said mad about getting locked up. "Ahh! There you are.. Sandy was it right? I don't $&#* care about your $&#* opinion. You are a dumb hamster with no brains and try to impress all boys!", Palm said and he laughed evil. "You are going to $&#* apologize for that! You can't talk like that about my Sandy! Take it back NOW, or else..!", Bardo said. "Well.. I could do that, but that's UNCOOL! That's why I don't do that. Well.. I guess I should take her down again.. But I can also take you ALL down!", Palm said evil. "You can't take me down. You know I will always defeat you. And Zumo helps me also.. I met you before while you was with Pashmina.. I always took her down.. but you saved her. From that point, I tried to lead you the wrong way, but you didn't get fooled. Now.. I need to take you all down, but especially you Pashmina! I had to take you down, but I failed!", Palm said. "OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU TAKE US ALL DOWN!", Bardo shouted. A light appeared and Palm entered the room. He was carrying a lie detector. "Now.. You are really over Pashmina? Or do you love her?", Palm asked. "I am over her. You know that..", Bardo answered, but got tricked by the lie detector, which 'said': LIE. Sandy shocked, and a few seconds later Stan and Pashmina too. A few seconds after that, everybody shocked, even Bardo. "Th-that's not true!", he said. "Not true? Well.. I can ask somebody who knows you really good (this is the voice in Bardo's head, also Bardo's brother, later is revealed that there were 2 types of voices in Bardo's head, the evil one (this one) and the nice one (the other which is revealed later)), your own brother.", Palm said and Bardo's brother (called Nikolai) entered the room (for some guys who are confused, Nikolai, Palm and Zumo are 'dead', that's why they can appear everywhere). "The situation is difficult, right bro? I know you love both of them.. I followed you the past days. You haven't changed. I know you are mad.. But I am mad also. But.. you can't defeat us. If you defeat us, you will die yourself. No choice.. We will always win!", Nikolai said and laughed. He threw a flashbang and tried to hit Sandy, but he got stopped by Bardo. "NEVER YOU HIT HER! I WILL $&#* KILL YOU!", he said, and punched Nikolai as much times as was needed to kill him (but he wasn't dead fully, he will reappear later). "You.. you killed your own brother.. just to save Sandy.. but would you do the same for Pashmina?", Palm said calmed. "I would do, because I am friends with her", Bardo said and smiled to Pashmina, making Pashmina little bit blushing. "You can't.. remember? You will die.. I said you can't defeat us.", Palm said. "I don't care to die.. but first I need to $&#* kill you mother $&#* idiot!", Bardo answered mad and grabbed his ham-pistol (yes, hamsters have guns in my fanfic, BUT KIDS USING GUNS AINT GOOD DON'T USE THEM IN REAL LIFE THEY ARE BAD BARDO WILL EXPLAIN LATER TOO) and shot Palm (after this, Palm was still alive, as he was like Kenny from south park somebody who couldn't die, only on one special way). After he did that, he fainted himself. "We need to get him to the hospital! Let's use underground and..", said Sandy but Boss interrupted her. "You must go yourself, we will stay here for if Palm might come back. You can do it Sandy, we all believe in you.", he said. Sandy nodded, grabbed Bardo and digdigged down so she could get outside. When she was outside, she began to ran to the hospital. Arrived at the hospital, the doctor was already outside (he had probably seen Bardo) and Sandy said exhausted (she ran really quick): "Oh doctor.. I think Bardo's.. Bardo's dead!", she said and got tears in his eyes. "I can do a test to see if he's really dead or not, but it would take some time. Let me take Bardo to the examine room.". Then.. suddenly.. Zumo appeared in the room. "Don't worry, he is dead. But I will take care of his body.. sure I will do.. haha!", he said. Sandy became mad at him and yelled: "IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE CARE OF HIM?". The doctor said: "I guess you did hurt a girl with a scarf before.. you are a bad hamster. I want you to disappear NOW before I will call security.", but he sounded very calm. Zumo laughed and said: "And WHY would I be scared? I am already half dead, and you can't grab me because I can disappear all the time. Well.. now your turn to speak!". "Well.. why are you doing this? Why would you kill a boy for the fun? You don't only hurt him, but also his girlfriend", said the doctor, and while he said 'but also his girlfriend', Sandy blushed. "Well.. I gotta go now.. I got that feeling.. goodbye..", Zumo said and disappeared. While he did that, Bardo woke up. "BARDO! You are not dead! But Zumo said.. you was dead?", Sandy said. "I will explain it to you.. But don't be mad at me. I tried to fool Zumo to let him think I am dead, so he won't came after me. But I forgot about you.. I am soo silly.. Please forgive me!", he said and cried softly at the end. "Sure, I know you did it for us!", she said and blushed. The doctor was confused so Bardo explained everything, about Pashmina, about Stan and about Sandy. Also about Palm, who was killed by Bardo. "Well.. I got it. I am glad you are all happy!", the doctor said and Bardo and Sandy nodded.

Finally, the day had been come. "I'm soo exited!", Bijou said while she was holding Kevin's paw. "Me too!", Kevin said. Sandy was smiling to Bardo, but she blushed while she did that. "We will have soo much fun together.. I feel it.. but I also feel your heart beating. Is there something wrong?", she asked a little bit worried about Bardo. "It's just.. Nothing. I am a little bit worried about Zumo.. What if he comes back? I don't want to ruin your time.", he said. "Listen. As long as I am with you.. I am fine.. because.. you know.. I love you..", Sandy answered shyly and she blushed more. Bardo nodded happily. Maxwell walked over to them, and said: "Have fun with each other! I am happy that you are both happy.". "You are not sad?", Sandy said worried. "No. As long as you are happy.. I am too. Also, now I got the chance to meet other girls, ghehe.", Maxwell answered calmed. "Now you're starting to sound like my old brother. Well I mean.. how my brother did before he admitted he's in love with Pashmina. Things can change.. all can change..", Sandy answered. Suddenly the music changed. Bardo got a tear in his eye and ran away. But when Bardo was almost at the door, the doors closed. "FINALLY! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!", a voice sounded and Nikolai appeared. "Bardo.. now it's too late!", he said evil. He threw another flashbang and tried to attack Sandy, but Bardo protected here. When the flash was gone, Bardo grabbed Nikolai. "You can't kill me remember.", he said calmed. "I won't kill you.. I will take you back.. take you back to the future.", Bardo said. "The.. future?", Sandy asked surprised. "Let me explain it. Let me go, I won't try to sneak out.", Nikolai said and Bardo released him. "Me and Bardo.. we came from the Future. I came here for ruining the time, as there's no time in our world. Bardo came also to stop me, if he didn't do that, I would take your time and take it with me to the Future. But.. I failed myself. So I promised to stop Bardo from ruining the love here. Win-win situation!", he explained. "Wait. Why would Bardo.. ruin love?", Sandy asked, looking sad to Bardo. "I.. I came here for the same reason as Nikolai.. we are brothers.. we share the same. I only tried to ruin something else. But then I met you guys...", Bardo said and sighed, then he continued: "I felt something that.. well.. feels like love. I thought I could stay here without problems. To try it out, I used Pashmina. But I became in real love.". Nikolai looked mad at Sandy, showing his feelings. "I became mad. It had to fail, but he turned out to a normal hamster. I hired out Zumo and Palm to capture him.", he said. Bardo sighed. "I was afraid of losing the fight.. so I asked Pashmina to do one thing.. when we looked at the sunset (this is not shown before, what is told next, is not known before as I didn't told it before). I asked her.. to hold my soul up.", Bardo said. "So.. You was trying to get rid of the love, but you learnt what love is? How can you don't know what love is? It's something I quite not understand.", Sandy and Maxwell said, and Stan looked surprised. "I came from the future.. In the future.. there's no love. There are no flowers, there is no time.. Only darkness. That's because.. our planet.. is paralysed.", Bardo explained. Stan shocked. "NO LOVE? That would be HORRIBLE!", said Stan and everybody shocked after it. "It's true. But yes.. we can't help it. But.. why not join us.. you can help us..", Bardo said, and everybody shocked again. Sandy walked slowly to him, making Stan shocked again. "Now we will get rid of this world!", Bardo said and laughed. Or.. Was this all a nightmare? Sandy tack-q'ed Bardo. "Ouch!", he said. "NEVER! Get rid of OUR world? Just to save yours? Never!", Sandy said very mad, making Maxwell shine. Then suddenly Bardo became Nikolai, and otherwise. "ALMOST IT WORKED!", Nikolai said. "Nikolai.. remember.. you won't ever take this world's time. Not only because you almost took Sandy away, also because.. you are the same as I am. I want my revenge.", Bardo said calmed. "Your revenge? On WHAT?", Stan asked. "A long time ago.. our planet was being attacked by a hamster. He took all the time from us. Not only that, he broke up all our love, and left us behind.. a world.. without day.. without summer or spring.. without love.. a world of cold darkness. I also.. kinda ran away from my planet. I tried to find a life here.. and I wanted to develop my mind. I learnt out what was love.. and I learnt about the origins of life. So I made a promise to Nikolai, for that he would find a leader for me. From that point, our story has started", Bardo answered. "I got it.. your promise was to destroy love.. after you dated me.. they got mad about your broken promise.", Pashmina said. "Exactly. I began to love you.. also I began to worry about Nikolai and Zumo. But now this is all explained.. I can finally take Nikolai back.. to the future.. to let him rot inside his cell!", Bardo said. "STOP! There are 2 things I don't understand. One, why do you hate your brother? Okay, sometimes I am pissed off Stan too, but I never hate him. And he knows that too. He's my brother.. he's special for me.", Sandy asked, making Stan smile. "Because.. Because he's a wanted outlaw. I was even soo scared, I tried to change my second name, because I was afraid being called 'Outlaw helper'. I don't hate him.. it's just I am afraid of being hate. And your second thing?", Bardo explained. "Does this mean.. well you know.. this is the end?.. I mean.. I don't want to lose you.. you are special for me..", Sandy said and got a tear in her eye. Bardo sighed. "I am afraid yes. But don't worry.. I will never forgot you. And you neither Pashmina, neither any of you guys. You were so special for me.", he said and grabbed Nikolai and opened a port to the future. "We.. we won't forgot you too.. G-Goodbye..", everybody said and everybody cried after it. Bardo got a tear in his eye. *This could be the last time.. I gotta go now. The time calls me. Goodbye*. Bardo looked one more time at Sandy, then he entered the portal with Nikolai and closed it. "He.. He is gone.. And he will never be back..", Sandy said and Stan comforted her. "It's okay, sis, I'm sure he will never forgot you.", he said with a small smile on his face and after that, Sandy shined and hugged her brother. "I'm sure you are right.", she said.

[In the future..]

"I got him.", Bardo said exhausted from carrying Nikolai. "Great..", a mysterious voice sounded. "I will take over now.", it said again and took Nikolai. "Now.. you got any other task for me, master?", Bardo asked. "No.. you captured the biggest criminal all time, you are done. You can return back to earth to do what you want.", Bardo's master said. Bardo shined and opened the portal. He entered it then he closed it.

[Back at the clubhouse]

All the ham-hams were seeing the portal. "What is this?", Boss asked, but nobody seemed to notice him. Bardo ran out of the portal and closed it quickly. "What happened?", Kevin asked. "I got no more tasks. I am done.", Bardo said. Sandy didn't understood it. "Tasks? How do you mean?", she asked. "My master.. I got the task to capture Nikolai. Nothing important, but what IS important, is.. I am back. Forever. Now nobody will send Zumo and Palm to me again. I am free. We are all free.", Bardo said. Then a hamster appeared (this is the real voice in Bardo's head, the nice one). "You did it.. you captured him.. you did what I couldn't.. thanks.. You saved the future.. I will grant you..", he said but Bardo interrupted him. "I don't need anything.. the only thing I want is Sandy and nothing more.", he said and blushed as he was looking to Sandy, who blushed too. "I.. I am soo glad you are back..", she said. "Babe.. I would never leave you. I promise I will never let you go.", Bardo said as he was holding Sandy's paw. Sandy blushed a little bit more. The hamster faded away. "Still.. this is the expedition day. We still have.. like 5 hours.. so come on and let's go! Let me announce the couples one more time again..", Boss said and started to tell the couples: "Bijou will go with Kevin, Bardo will go with Sandy, Stan will go with Pashmina, Maxwell will go with Sparkle, Cappy will go with Penelope, Hamtaro will go with Taurine and Howdy, Maxwell and I are exploring as a trio (Oxnard stayed with Pepper at the range, that's why they are not in the story but later they will be). Now all.. have fun and explore!".

As running outside, Bardo couldn't believe it. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and it was really warm. "I want to take you to a place that is special for me. First I didn't want to show anybody, but I think you deserve it to see it. But.. you promise me that you'll keep it secret, cutey?", Bardo said. "I promise. You're such a sweetheart! I will never let you go.. You are soo special for me..", Sandy said and grabbed Bardo's paw, and they both blushed. Bardo looked around him. Nobody. He ran quickly to his special spot while still holding Sandy's paw. Arrived at the special spot, Sandy gasped. "This.. this is amazing! What is this?", Sandy said surprised. "This.. this is Barred Bay. I named it after a part of my name, as I built this place myself. I don't want it to be ruined, that would be horrible. Every time when I am feeling horrible, I come to this place and relax.", Bardo explained. Sandy got a tear in her eye. "This.. this is beautiful.. nobody must ever try to ruin this place!", she said. "Please.. come with me to the cliff and sit down.", Bardo said. Sandy nodded and did what Bardo 'asked' to her. Bardo walked to the cliff and sat down also (The cliff wasn't really big, like 4 meters or 5). He grabbed Sandy's paw. "You know.. I really much love you. I only wanna ask you one thing.", he said and blushed a little. "Yes? You can ask me everything you want!", Sandy said and blushed also. "Well, two things. One.. how long did you had a crush on me? And two.. I will ask that if you answered my first question.", Bardo asked. "Well.. when you helped Pashmina.. I was a little bit jealous. I think.. that's where my crush on you started. And your second question?", Sandy said. "You know.. I love you a lot.. and you love me.. well.. You.. you wanna marry me?", he asked and blushed even more. Sandy blushed also more, even more than Bardo. "Offcourse I wanna marry you!", she said exited, "but.. is it okay I will talk with Stan about this all? I think he should know this at least.". "Yes, Stan can know it, he is okay. Pashmina can also know. But I'm never going to say anything to Dexter or Howdy, I can't stand them.", Bardo said and laughed. "Hihihi! You are soo cute!", she said and blushed more. "That acorn looks delicious! Could you get it for me?", she asked as she was pointing to a tree with an acorn. "Yes, no worry!", Bardo replied. He walked to the tree and tried to pull of the acorn. He pulled harder and fell of the cliff. Sandy got worried and went off the cliff. Probably the other ham-hams followed them and they got off the cliff as well. "What's wrong?", Hamtaro asked. "Bardo was getting an acorn for me.. and he fell off the cliff!", Sandy said worried. "I hope he will wake up soon!", Stan said, looking to one of his best friends. "You know, he's really stupid to fell off that cliff! Next time ask me, I am strong and don't fell off a cliff, haha!", Howdy said, but nobody laughed. "That's not funny! Bardo did this all for Sandy", Maxwell said. "Sometimes you are soo mean Howdy!", Pashmina said angry. "Ouch..", Bardo said. "You woke up! What a relief!", Sandy said. "I'm sorry.. I failed getting an acorn for you.. forgive me..", Bardo said and noticed Sandy's smile. "It's okay.. It's cute you fell off a cliff just for me!", she answered. Bardo blushed and tried to get up, but Sandy pushed him back to the ground (slowly). "Don't get up too quick. You could be dizzy, and I think your leg is injured. Let me bind it.", she said as she was still blushing. She grabbed some bandage from her bag and bind Bardo's leg. "I hope you feel better now.", she said. Bardo looked in her eyes and saw shining eyes, made him smile. "I am ok.. I think I am a bit dizzy. But I think we need to get back up..", he said and Sandy winked him. "I will hold your paw.. And I will even carry you if you want.. I can understand you are dizzy.. And I don't want you to faint.", she said. Bardo shined and stood up. As he was standing he quickly grabbed Sandy's paw. "Please.. hold my paw and don't let me go.. I am really dizzy.. I think I will faint without you..", Bardo said really weak. "I will do everything for you", Sandy said worried. "One question.. How did you all found us?", she asked to the Ham-Hams. "Uhh.. I can.. sniff it?", Boss said. "You weren't following us, were you?", Sandy asked a little bit mad. "It was my idea, Sis, I am sorry. I was curious.", Stan said. Sandy smiled but then she blushed. "You guys.. heard everything?", she asked. "Don't worry, I think it's cute.", Stan replied and walked to the tree and looked curious to the acorn. "Wait.. this is not a grown-acorn! This is a faked one! Somebody went in here before!", he said. "Not….. possible….. I made this place top-secret!", Bardo said. "Well.. never mind.. thanks a lot everybody..", he said and shined. "Don't worry! The more Ham-Hams, the more fun!", Boss said. The other Ham-Hams nodded. "Hey Bardo!", said the doctor as he passed by. "Hi.. What.. are you doing.. here?", he asked. "I always come in here, I discovered this place a long time ago. But.. you don't feel really good. Something wrong?", the doctor asked. "He fell off the cliff as he was trying to get an acorn for me.", Sandy said and she shined. "I forgot something!", she said shocked. "What's wrong, Sis?", Stan asked curious. "Er.. It's nothing. Don't worry about it.", Sandy answered. Stan sighed, and then Palm reappeared. "You are still trying? FORGET IT! If you want Bardo, you need to get me first!", Sandy said angry. But Palm sighed and said: "NO. That's NOT why I came all the way to HERE. It's something different. The acorn.. it was fake, right? The reason: Nikolai and Zumo went in here first. They were spying on Bardo one day. This place.. is discovered by them first, but I tried to stop them.", Palm explained. Everybody gasped. Bardo gasped more than anybody else did. "Why? You hated me, and you stopped them? Why?", he asked. "No. I don't HATE you, I was being brainwashed by Nikolai's ideas. But the brainwashing wasn't completed at that time. In fact, I tried to stop Zumo. If Sandy and Pashmina both hate you, you would leave and it would let Zumo and Nikolai go back to their homes too. But then they brainwashed me, and I forgot to explain the plan, but I wrote it down.", Palm explained and sighed. "I get you. I might understand you. But still.. I am mad, understand that.", Bardo said, but he sounded very calm. After he said that, Palm disappeared, leaving one more quote: "Rest in peace, I am sorry for all the troubles, and goodbye….". Boss said it was already late and time to go back to the clubhouse.

Arrived at the clubhouse, everybody separated from the group. Cappy went playing again with Penelope, Howdy and Dexter continued fighting, Stan and Pashmina got to Stan's room, Hamtaro and Taurine ate some sunflower seeds, Maxwell and Sparkle were kissing and Boss was sleeping next to Snoozer. "I bet everybody is happy.", Sandy said and Bardo nodded. "One question.. when I hit my head to your door.. why do you have a double bed? It's something that I was wondering.", he asked curious. Sandy sighed. "I.. in the past.. I had a lot of nightmares.. It might sound weird.. But I was scared to sleep alone.. so while I got those nightmares, Stan was taking care of me.", Sandy explained and blushed, as she was kinda embarrassed. But Bardo smiled. "It's okay.. but what kind of nightmares did you have? Just wondering, nothing special.", he asked. Sandy sighed. "I dreamt about.. well.. my brother was taken away from me.. without any good reason, and he got killed..", she said, sighed again and continued: "that's why I wanted Stan to be with me.. just to be sure he won't got killed.. I know it's silly..". Bardo sighed, but smiled after it. "It's not silly.. I feel the same. Not I have experience with it.. you know my brother.. but still, I know how you feel.", he said. Sandy smiled and grabbed Bardo's paw. "You know what I like about you? You are soo nice to me.. and you always know a way to cheer me up. Thanks!", she said happily. Bardo sighed and looked to the ground. "What's wrong, cutie?", Sandy asked worried. "It's just.. well.. It's hard to explain. Also.. when Palm used the lie detector on me, I had to make a choice. But you both (Sandy and Pashmina) said I should choose 5.. why?", Bardo said and sighed again. Sandy blushed. "I can't speak for Pashmina.. but I didn't want to lose you.. and I thought.. he would leave you alone, as he knew you would be hated.", she said, and blushed a little bit more. "That's.. smart. You are soo generous! But.. still I got something I need to tell you.. But I don't want you to be mad at me..", Bardo said, and blushed a little. "You can tell me anything. I won't be mad, I promise. Only if you say bad things about me..", Sandy said and she sighed too. Bardo sighed one more time. "When we were at the big room.. and Palm used the lie detector on me.. I really wasn't over Pashmina.. But things changed while I got back to the future. I remembered what my friend told me, about the Crystal Flower.. at that moment, I understood what he meant.. Your girlfriend is as special as the Crystal Flower.. I can't waste it.", he explained, making Sandy smile. "So.. You only love me..", she said and blushed. Bardo nodded happily, making Sandy more smile. "I am.. glad you told me the truth.. I was stressed you wouldn't love me really much and I..", she said but got interrupted as Bardo kissed her on her mouth. "Don't worry. I love you more than anybody else.", he said. "Test.. test.. Okay it's working. Everybody come to the big hall immediately. It's no trick.. it's okay as long as you come. Thanks.", a voice sounded through the speakers. Everybody hurried to the big room, and Boss carried Snoozer to it. Unlike the other times, the doors didn't close, and a hamster walked in.

Everybody shocked. "You.. I know you! You are that guy from that house! What are you doing here Stanley?", Bardo said a little bit mad. "Just to say I am sorry I was rude against you guys, and especially I wanna say sorry to Taurine.", Stanley answered and walked to Taurine, who was holding Hamtaro's paw. "I am sorry, Taurine, that I locked you up. Forgive me please.", he said. Taurine smiled and nodded, and she gave Stanley his pictures back. "Thanks. Now I have to go.", Stanley said and left the room. Suddenly.. he was gone. "And this stopped our kissing session? How rude! Come on Pashmina-babe, let's get out of here.", Stan said and walked with Pashmina out of the room. "Guess Stan's in another flirting-session..", Dexter said and Howdy made a joke. "Guess Dexter's in another jealous-session about Pashmina! Hahaha!", he said, but nobody laughed. "You like her as much as I do, I bet you should shut up!", Dexter said mad, and Howdy got a sweat drop. "Don't argue at each other. I know you both love her, but she's dating Stan, so you need to find another girl. It's the truth.. and I know it can be hard.. but you will find somebody!", Bardo said, making Dexter and Howdy both smile. "A guy like me can get every girl, rite.. I guess you're right, Bardo! I can get every girl I want. Haha!", Howdy said jokily. But nobody laughed and Howdy sweat dropped. "Your jokes are getting.. a bit annoying. Can't you just stop for one day? Thanks.", Sandy said, and she sighed.

"JOSH! JOSH!", Kevin said as he was running inside. "What's wrong..", Bardo said. "I got a concert you can give! I finally did it!", Kevin said as he was shining (hamsters can give concerts at ANY age, as long as they got permission, and you get permission when you are good and worth to get permission). "HOW?! How did you even MANAGED to get?", Bardo answered surprised. "You remember Pr0xy N3t? He knows a guy and we asked him, and he wants to sell tickets for you. And with all the people who come in.. we can give 200.000 African Children food and drinks!", Kevin said and blushed while Bijou grabbed Kevin's paw. "But.. where? Where will my next concert be?", Bardo said wondering. "You can choose your location. But this big room.. maybe this is a good idea? Then we can place tables.. and everybody can get drinks and chat while listening to you!", Kevin explained. Bardo shined and nodded. "HO! I didn't gave you permission.", Boss said, making Bardo and Kevin both sad. "Wait. A concert? You are in a band? I've never heard you singing.", Sandy said a little bit confused. "Well.. I was in a band.. But we had no time for it due to all the $&#* with my brother.. but I asked Kevin to get a concert permission.", Bardo explained. "I guess.. you are the band lead singer.", Sandy said in an asking tone. "Yes. In the past.. we got a lot of success! Now I want to give my last concert ever.", Bardo said, a little bit sad. Sandy seemed to notice the sadness. "Why? What's wrong Bardo?", she said as she got a tear in her eye. "Well.. I don't want it to ruin our relationship. And.. my friendship with everybody here.", Bardo said. Howdy, just like always, made a joke, but nobody thought it was a joke. "Nobody said I am your friend.", he said, making Sandy really mad, she seemed to be the only one who thought Howdy was joking. "You really need to make a joke on everything we say?", she said, and sighed. "I don't want it either.. but I want you to be happy. And if you are not happy, I am not either.", she said and blushed. "I am happy.. with you..", Bardo answered shyly, grabbed Sandy's paw and blushed. "I am glad to hear you are both happy!", Kevin said laughing. This made Sandy even more shy and she looked blushing to the ground.

"Security is ready?", a voice shouted to Bardo. "All ready, Jim.", Bardo answered (his full name is Jimmy, but friends called him Jim). Jim was getting up his drums. Another hamster got his guitar ready. "You are sure we will be a success after the long time?", he asked. "Offcourse. I've been practicing until I got here. Trust me, Twan.", Bardo answered, a little bit stressed. "JUST 30 MINUTES!", Kevin shouted from far away. Sandy walked over to Bardo (no, Sandy has permission to go on stage, and won't be stopped by security) and gave him a kiss on his mouth. "Good luck, sweetie. I won't flirt with anybody.. Well I try.. Haha! I was kidding!", she said shy and blushed. "I will be okay. And you can flirt somebody, as long as you don't make me too jealous! Haha! Well.. Just a few minutes.", Bardo answered. "Oh yes, this are the band members, that there is Jimmy, but we all call him Jim, because we are friends", Bardo said, pointing to Jimmy, who was still setting up his drums, "he is the drummer of the band. And that there.. is Twan.. guess he's practicing one more time", Bardo continued, pointing to Twan who was practicing on the guitar. "It's.. beautiful!", Sandy said and closed her eyes and listened to the guitar. "Jim, Twan, this is my girlfriend.. she's called Sandy.", Bardo said, a little bit blushing. Jim, who was just done with his drums, walked over to Sandy and shook paws with her. "Great to meet you. I hope you'll enjoy tonight.", he said and Sandy nodded happily. "JUST 20 MINUTES LEFT!", Kevin shouted one more time. Time flied, Sandy listened to the guitar, as she was leaning against Bardo, Bardo was checking out all the songs once, Twan continued playing guitar and Jimmy got some water and started drumming a bit. Then Kevin sounded, one more time, but this time louder: "1 MORE MINUTE! GET READY!". A minute later, the curtain raised and the great attendance (of like 2000 hamsters, which is a great attendance for hamster-bands) yelled and called Bardo's name. "Thanks! Thank you all! I am sorry for the long time we didn't played for you, but sadly tonight it's the last time ever. Not talking about that now, let's get the show started!", he said and started the first song (Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin). The show continued and everybody was happy. "Now.. this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed! My time has come. I have to live another life. From now on, I am not anymore the lead singer of the band. I am sorry!", Bardo said, sad, after the concert was done. "Explain why, Bardie.", Sandy said to Bardo. "Oh yeah.. The reason I leave is.. I don't want to go on tour anymore. I have a beautiful cute girlfriend.. I want to do lots of things with her, whenever I want. I loved singing.. but I say farewell! You were amazing people! You supported me day and night! You can all get a poster of me, with a signature of me, for just 50 sunflower seeds, and be quick: there are only 100!", Bardo explained. Sandy blushed a little bit as Stan, Pashmina, Maxwell and Bijou were looking at her. A few minutes, Twan played a part of 'only woman bleed' on his guitar, and Sandy closed her eyes, still blushing, and she sighed. Then the curtain got back, and the show was over. Bardo ran to Jimmy and Twan, and they group hugged. Sandy looked at them, and sighed. Bardo heard it and turned to her. "Something wrong, babe?", he asked. "No.. It's just that this was the best evening of my life! You are awesome! It's just sad.. that I will never hear this again.", she said sad, and Bardo tried to comfort her. "I know.. I had a feeling that this is the thing I will miss the most.. Making music and entertain hams. But.. I love you.. I don't wanna leave you.", he said, making Sandy a little bit happier. "We will continue searching a new singer.. and we will continue and go on tours, all dedicated to you.. the guy with the amazing hamster-voice.", Jimmy said. "Thanks! Your drum is amazing too, like Twan's guitar. Good luck!", Bardo said and he walked away with Sandy.

"Amazing show! I really much enjoyed it! Poor you wanna stop.", Pashmina said, running to Bardo and Sandy. "I know, but you never have to miss nor my voice, nor the guitars, nor the drums. Jimmy and Twan are going to continue, searching a new front man. And yeah.. whenever I need to sing for any of you guys, I will do that. I will do everything you ask! Except of going on tours off course..", Bardo said and blushed as Sandy was leaning against him. "That's cool to hear! Your voice is magnificent!", Pashmina said happily, making Bardo even more blushing. "Urggh.. Thanks.. ghehe.. You making me blush!", he said, making Pashmina giggle. Sandy giggled too. "Well.. couldn't you just walk a LITTLE slower?", Stan asked exhausted as he finally reached Pashmina. "Sorry.. I just wanted to let Bardo know I loved the show.", Pashmina said. Stan sighed. "It's okay. I loved the show too, Bardo.", he said and Bardo smiled. "Oui. Great performance.", Bijou said in her cute French. "Amazing. This was.. amazing! I loved Sultans of Swing the most, but it's my opinion.", Kevin said and he gave Bijou a kiss, making her blush. "Thanks! But the most credit goes to you. You got me a concert. And Boss deserves credit too for the place.", Bardo said and he smiled. Sandy yawned suddenly, making Bardo laugh. "Haha! Seems you are pretty tired! Might be also the power of the guitar.. ghehe. Well.. I guess we need to go to your room. I don't want to carry you all the way to your room, so don't fall asleep please. I beg!", Bardo said jokily. "I won't. Don't worry! Haha! Let's go, Bardie", Sandy answered and giggled. Bardo nodded, and both they said goodnight to the others, and they walked to Sandy's room. "You wanna sleep here? Or are you going sleep somewhere else?", Sandy asked, a bit shy but also very tired. "If it isn't any problem.. I would love to sleep here!", Bardo said and Sandy smiled. They entered Sandy's room and both shocked. "What.. What happened to my room!", Sandy said a bit mad. Bardo walked to a piece of paper and read it. "To the owner of this room.. The monster is free and he will kill you and.. bla bla.. how boring. Who tries to fool us?", Bardo said and asked irritated. "Maybe.. it's real.", Sandy said and Bardo laughed. "REAL? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Those things aren't real. Well.. let's go to Maxwell.. he can tell us more maybe.", he said. Sandy nodded, then they heard a sound and Sandy ran quickly to Maxwell's room, still holding Bardo's paw. She ran too quick that she forgot to knock-knock.

"HEY! Couldn't you knock-knock BEFORE entering?", Maxwell shouted mad as he was silently reading a book (he was only looking at the book). "I am sorry Maxwell.. I forgot kinda. We need your help.", Sandy said a bit sad about Maxwell's shouting. "Oh. I am sorry I shouted at you. What's wrong?", Maxwell said as he put away his book. Bardo walked to Maxwell and gave him the paper. "We hoped you could tell us if this is real or not. I think this is a joke.. maybe Howdy tries to fool us. But Sandy thinks it's real..", Bardo explained. "Well.. I can't tell. Sorry.", Maxwell said sad. Then they suddenly heard a sound, and a voice was telling (broadcast message): "WARNING! CODE RED! CODE RED! WE ARE NOW AT HAMSTERCON 5! CODE RED! CODE RED!". "What's wrong? What's happening?! I am scared!", Bardo said but Sandy tried to calm him down. "It's okay. Let's go to the big room, maybe Boss has something to tell us.

Arriving at the big room, Bardo shocked. "That's the hamster that needed help with his organ. What's he doing here?", he asked to Pashmina as that was the first hamster he saw. "He has some information about a monster.. It's kinda confusing.. And Stan is still not here..", she said confused. "Okay! Could you please all listen to me?", the hamster said. Everybody turned to him. "Okay. I am Ranger. I have some information.", he said. "Yeah, could be true, just say the news man, then we can go.", Howdy said and Dexter apologized to Ranger for him. "It's ok. Well.. You all know Stan? I got leaked information he's been caught by the monster. I don't know who will be the next victim, and I don't know what kind of monster it is.", Ranger said and Sandy shocked. "Th-That's my brother!", she shouted and got tears in her eyes. Bardo walked over to Ranger. "Yes?", Ranger said. Bardo handed over the note. "Sandy and I found this in Sandy's room.", Bardo explained. "Hmm.. this means.. Sandy will be the next victim. The monster apparently always warns the hamster before he will attack. Still what kind of monster is this?", Ranger answered. Everybody sighed. "We will NEVER know that without being attacked. WHAT'S THE POINT OF RUINING YOUR LIFE?", Howdy said, and Dexter apologized again. "I can tell you.", a voice sounded. Everybody shocked. Nikolai entered the room.

"NO WAY! I would more likely NOW kill myself then I'm going to let YOU help US!", Bardo said mad, but Nikolai seemed calm. "Don't worry.. I've been in prison and I was thinking.. What I did is wrong. I locked up the monster I was holding at home. Normally he won't disobey my orders, but he didn't listen and broke out. I told him to calm down, but he didn't listen. I tried everything to calm him down, but he caught me. I escaped on a way I always escape.. but he is too strong to defeat.", he said. Bardo sighed. "I am glad you told me the truth. Stan is attacked.", he said to Nikolai, facing his own brother. "No.. If that's true.. we are too late.", he said back to Bardo. He turned around to Sandy. "I am sorry, Sandy, but nothing we can do.", he said, making Sandy cry. Fortunately, Sandy trusted Nikolai as Nikolai comforted Sandy. "Maybe we are lucky and your brother is a real hero.. I wish I could be the hero.. but I wasted my chances.. I wish I could overdo my whole life. I am not proud to be what I am.", he said. "Who's that?", Ranger asked Bardo. "That's my brother.. Sir V. Nikolai Bardensen.", Bardo answered. "Who is my next victim.. I smell tiger blood.. Who is it? I am near you..", a voice sounded calm and Sandy shocked. "I am scared..", Sandy said really sad and scared. Bardo ran to Sandy and grabbed her paw. "Don't worry, I am here.", he said, making Sandy a bit blushing. "Thanks..", she said.

"Bardo.. long-time not seen. But you can't stop me from getting victims.. only I need a few hamsters for their blood.. then I am finally reborn!", the monster said. "NO! IF YOU WANT SANDY, YOU NEED TO GET ME FIRST!", Bardo said mad, making Sandy more blushing. Nikolai also tried to help. "NO! If you want Bardo or Sandy, or anybody here, you need to kill me first! You are never able to do that! GO AHEAD! TRY IT IF YOU DARE!", he said challenging. "Okay.. I take your challenge!", the monster said and got out of the ground. Bardo sighed. "All the hard work.. and it's just a hamster?", he said confused. "Yes. I never had a big monster.", Nikolai said. "Well done.. I smell tiger blood.. Isn't that the girl?", the hamster said, pointing his paw to Sandy. "You don't dare to touch her ONCE and I will $&#* kill you.", Bardo said. "No no no! I don't wanna touch her.. I just wanna play in a hospital movie..", the hamster said. Bardo walked to a wall and smashed his head 2 times to the wall, then he walked back and shouted: "SO THE WHOLE MESSY ROOM, THE FRIGHTENING NOTE, THE 'ATTACK' AND THE WASTING OF MY TIME AND SANDY'S TIME, MAKING US UNABLE TO SLEEP, AND YOU JUST WANNA PLAY A $&#* DOCTOR?", and he sounded very mad. "I am sorry.. I was searching for my bandana, as Nikolai dropped it in Sandy's room. And I didn't attack ANYBODY. Also.. it's not my fault nobody ever listen to me.", the hamster said. Sandy giggled, but then she asked curious and confused: "But.. where's my brother.. I am worried about him.. what if..", and at the end she sounded a bit sad. "Oh.. yes.. I asked him to play soccer with me. He is very good, but I am better!", the hamster said. Ranger sighed, sat down on his chair and played on the organ. Sandy closed her eyes and listened to the organ. Surprising, Bardo did the same. "A beautiful tone.. I must admit that, Sir. Ranger. ", Sandy said happy. "Thanks. I learnt it from my parents.", he said.

One hour later, Sandy and Bardo left, they cleaned up Sandy's room, and went to bed. Silently, Sandy said: "I love you. I don't wanna lose you. Please.. stay forever!", making Bardo smile. "Thanks. Now let's go to sleep, else we won't be able to stay awake tomorrow.", he said and they gave each other a kiss, then they both fell asleep.

The next day, it was the marriage of Sandy and Bardo. Sandy was already at the front, but Bardo wasn't arrived yet. "Where.. where is Bardo..", Sandy said, sounding very sad. The doctor walked out of Bardo's room. "I am sorry.. but Bardo.. Bardo's dead. He probably drunk some bad drinks or something. I am sorry..", he said, and Sandy got a tear in her eye and ran away.

Maxwell ran after Sandy. Arrived at the cliff, Maxwell stopped. "It's over.. Bardo's task is done. He got what he wanted, now he's with Nikolai and Palm, and Zumo probably. You should be proud. Thanks to you.. Bardo can rest in peace. You made him happy, thanks to you he will be happy forever!", he said to Sandy. Sandy kneeled and cried, for Bardo. "It's not fair! Why today?!", Sandy said, still crying. Maxwell tried to comfort her. Pashmina, Bijou and Penelope also arrived. "Are you okay, Sandy?", Pashmina asked, worrying about her. "No.. I am not ok.", Sandy answered. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Thank you Sandy.. You made me happy.. Now I can rest in peace forever. Don't forgot.. I will never forgot you.. You deserve a place in my mind plus my heart. A special place. You were awesome.. You too Pashmina, you all! Now.. I need to go. I am sorry to leave you!", Bardo's voice sounded and faded away. "NOOOOOOOOO!", Sandy screamed and she cried more. Stan ran quickly. Arrived at Sandy, Stan stopped. "I am looking for somebody called Sandy.", a hamster looking like an angel said to Stan. "That's her.", Stan said pointing to Sandy. The hamster walked over to Sandy. "Hello.. I am Harmony. Thanks for restoring peace. You stopped Nikolai.. now I will grant you one wish. Use it carefully!", she said. "Really?", Sandy said and she stopped crying. Harmony nodded. "I wish.. I wish that Bardo is back.. and he will still be happy. I want him back.. I want to do lots of things with him! You can do that, Harmony? Please?", Sandy begged. "Mhmm.. Okay. Because you asked it nice. Okay.. Wishing star in the sky,.. please bring Bardo.. to who said my!", Harmony said. It was weird, it caused a tremor. Bardo reappeared. "Where.. Where am I? I was dead..", Bardo said. "You are back.. I got one wish.. the wish to have you back!", Sandy said, and she ran too Bardo and she cried softly. "I thought.. you was gone! Forever!", she said, still crying softly. "It's okay.. I am back! Wait.. why are we still here? We have a marriage!", Bardo said and grabbed Sandy's paw and ran to the clubhouse, and the others were following them. "No time to explain! Sorry I am late!", Bardo said exhausted. They ran to the front. The priest already stood up. "Okay.. That took long. Glad you are back. Okay.. let's begin. Sandy, do you take Bardo as your husband?", he said, and Sandy nodded happily. "I mean like, Yes, of course I will!", she said. "Bardo, do you take Sandy as your wife?", the priest continued. "Hump! Of course I will! Dumb question!", Bardo said, but the priest and Sandy knew he was joking. "Okay.. I will declare you, husband and wife! You can now kiss each other!", the priest said. Bardo kissed Sandy gently and with passion on her mouth.

A few minutes later, Bardo was walking with Sandy to her room, then he got called back by a hamster. "I got a delivery for you. It's from.. Pepper.", the hamster said. Bardo rubbed his head. "Pepper? Who is Pepper?", he asked confused. Sandy laughed about Bardo's reaction. "Pepper is Oxnard's wife, and Oxnard is Hamtaro's friend. Understood?", she said and Bardo nodded. Bardo read the note curious.

Hello Bardo,

I've heard a lot of you from Hamtaro. Wanna come one time at my range?  
It will be fun, and you can come with Sandy too.  
I hope you can write me back soon.

Sincerely yours,

Pepper and Oxnard.

"A range? Cool! I like ranges. Well as long there are no scary cats, because cats freak me out!", Bardo said and Sandy giggled. "It would be great to see Pepper and Oxnard again. You are going to write back?", she said. Bardo thought of something. "Perhaps later.. I gotta do something. See ya later babe!", he said and ran away.

A week later, the delivery guy visited again. "Bardo, I got another delivery for you, from Pepper.", he said as he saw Bardo. Bardo took the letter and read it (this time he was alone).

Hello Bardo,

I still haven't heard from you, I hope you will answer soon.  
I cannot wait to meet you! We can do lots of stuff together.  
I just wanna remind you of it.

Sincerely yours,

Pepper.

Bardo thanked the delivery guy and ran away. On his way to the cliff, he collided with Pashmina. "Oopsie.. I am sorry. I am in a hurry.", Bardo said. Pashmina rubbed her head, then she saw the letter. "What's that?", she asked curious. "It's a letter from.. Pepper. She wanna meet me.", Bardo answered. Pashmina giggled. "When are you going to answer?", she asked curious. "When I have time. I gotta go. Bye.", Bardo answered and ran away.

Days and weeks went away. Bardo finally realized he forgot something. "Oh no! I forgot something!", he said a little bit stressed. Sandy said him to calm down and asked what's wrong. "The letter.. I need to answer Pepper's letters! I all forgot! What I gotta do?! I know! I will answer!", Bardo explained and he wrote the letter. Sandy was watching the news and shocked. "This evening, at the range, two hamsters were attacked by a cat. When somebody saw them, they were dead.", the news reporter said. "Bardo.. stop writing. She's.. She's dead. Killed by a cat.", Sandy said and Bardo got a tear in his eye. "How can I be soo stupid! If I answered earlier maybe she was still alive! I haven't even met her! It's all my fault!", he shouted and ran away. Sandy sighed and thought: *This is never going to work.. what's wrong with him? Can't he just accept it was an accident? It's not his fault.*. Stan ran into her room. "What do you want?", Sandy asked a bit mad. "Come.. come to the big room! QUICK! HURRY!", Stan said impatient. Sandy nodded and ran together with Stan to the big room.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!", Sandy said a bit angry. "I received my latest guests.. my job is done here. I got a pretty good time here, but now it's time for me to go back. But before I go.. Sandy, Pashmina.. can you two come here for a minute?", Bardo explained and asked. Sandy and Pashmina both got a tear in their eyes, but they kept strong and walked to Bardo. "For you.. my time hasn't ended!", Bardo said, and he grabbed Sandy and Pashmina. "What's happening? Stan..?!", Sandy screamed. "Both of you.. I will take you with me!", Bardo said and went into the portal.. with Sandy and Pashmina. Stan tried to reach the portal in time.. but he was too late. "SANDY!", Stan screamed. "What happened?!", Boss wondered. "Never said that Bardo was the nice guy!", Nikolai said as he was appearing. "And YOU say that? YOU are the bad guy!", Bijou said mad. "No! Bardo thought of Sandy and Pashmina different.. from now on, they're prisoners. Just like I was.", Nikolai said, making Bijou even more mad. "AND WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!", she shouted at Nikolai. "Because.. remember.. at our world the time is stopped. Bardo is going to let Sandy and Pashmina help, but as they won't do it, he's going to brainwash them. That's the ONLY way to let them steal the time.", Nikolai explained. "Let me guess.. You forced him to do that.. else you would attack Sandy and/or Pashmina, right?", Taurine said. "Yes. You finally got it. Congratulations! It was all a setup plan by me.. By sending the cat to the range to make Bardo sad, so I could comfort him to gain his trust.. My best plan ever!", Nikolai said and laughed evil. "I KNEW IT!", Bijou said mad.

- In the future -

(From this point, Sandy and Pashmina were alone, without Bardo).

"WAAH! I want to go back! I want Stan!", Sandy screamed and Pashmina tried to calm her down. "It's ok Sandy.. I am with you. Where.. Where are we?", she said to Sandy, who calmed down, as she was looking around her. "Is this.. the future?", Sandy asked curious. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ARE AT MY HOME! NOW YOU NEED TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY, AND I WILL GUARANTEE YOU SAFETY! UNDERSTOOD?!", a voice sounded. Sandy screamed and got closer to Pashmina. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?! SHOW UP YOURSELF!", Pashmina said. Bardo's master appeared in Sandy's and Pashmina's jail. "I AM . I AM THE OWNER OF THE FUTURE! YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I ASK!", he said. "What.. what do we need to do for you..", Sandy said, making Pashmina shock. "We are not going to help him, are we?", she said, still shocking. Sandy sighed and said: "We got nothing to do. If we'll help him.. perhaps we will be free". Bardo walked to the door, opened the door, walked in and closed the door. "You have noticed my gift to you? Great. What's my next task?", he asked curious. "NOTHING. YOU BROUGHT WHAT I NEEDED. NOW.. YOU ARE FIRED! YOU ARE USELESS NOW!", said. Bardo shocked. "After all the work I did for you.. I got fired?", he said sad. "YES! NOW LEAVE!", said angry. "Don't listen to him!", Sandy shouted. threw a flashbang and tried to attack Sandy and Pashmina, but Bardo defended them. "Go.. urgh..", Bardo said and dropped the jail keys. "What?", Sandy asked, a bit scared. "GRAB THE KEYS.. And.. go…", Bardo said, still holding . Sandy grabbed the keys, opened the door and ran away together with Pashmina. "YOU CAN'T WIN!", said and freed from Bardo and smashed him. Sandy looked at Bardo how he got attacked by . "I can't just go away and leave him there. I gotta help him. Even when he brought us here.. he still.. is my.. b-boyfriend. I don't wanna lose him.. like I lost Stan in the past.", Sandy said and ran to Bardo and , leaving Pashmina behind. "STOP! SANDY NO!", she screamed, but it was too late.

"GREAT! YOU CAME BACK TO HELP ME?", said, as he saw Sandy, but she didn't answer and attacked . "Sandy! No! Stop!", Bardo said worried, but Sandy didn't listen. "HAW! NOW IT'S TIME!", said, grabbed Sandy and caused a small fire. "Wh-what?", Sandy said scared. "NOW! FOR THIS.. YOU'LL PAY!", said, making Sandy cry. "If I listen to Pashmina.. I would be okay..", she said, still crying. Bardo noticed the pain. "MAYBE.. MAYBE THIS IS NOT THE END!", said and he put Sandy on the ground. "You are.. after all the work you did to get her.. you freeing her?", Bardo asked, with a bit sad voice due to the pain. "NO! I WANTED TIME HERE.. BUT FORGOT ABOUT THE NICE PEOPLE WHO LIVE TOGETHER. MY QUESTION TO YOU SANDY IS.. HOW MUCH DO YOU LIKE BARDO?", said, making Sandy a bit shy and blushing she answered: "With my whole heart.. I mean like, you can't explain it, so much.. But still I can't believe why he got us here.". Bardo sighed, and later sighed also. "SEE? YOU ARE HAPPY WITH THAT. THAT'S WHY I AM NOT HAPPY. I GOT NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT! THIS PLACE IS RUINED, AND I GOT NO OTHER LAND. I WANTED YOU AND THAT OTHER GIRL.. PASHMINA RIGHT.. TO HELP BUILD UP THIS PLACE BY GETTING TIME FROM YOUR REGION TO HERE.. BUT NOW I REALIZE IT'S WRONG. I WILL LET YOU GO.", he said. Bardo shocked. "So.. you tricked me.. thanks to you Sandy got less trust in me.. thanks to you Pepper is dead!", Bardo said sad and Sandy shocked. "WRONG. NIKOLAI SENT THE CAT.. BUT I WILL GRANT YOU ONE TIME CHANGE.. BUT ONLY IF YOU PROMISE ME.. YOU'LL GAIN NIKOLAI'S TRUST. HE HAS BEEN CHANGED. OKAY?", said and Bardo thought about the time change. "I.. I will do it! Do this: make sure Pepper won't be dead, and I will met her. That's the dream I have, since I got all those letters.", Bardo said, and Sandy shocked again. began to screech and the time resettled. Suddenly, an earthquake shocks both Sandy and Pashmina (she walked to them while they were talking) and Sandy grabbed Pashmina, as Bardo was too far away from here. "Wh-What's happening?", Sandy asked scared, and Pashmina hugged Sandy. "THE TIME.. THE TIME IS RESETTING.. BUT I AM AFRAID I DID SOMETHING WRONG.", said, making Pashmina shock. "Time is resetting.. No way.. this can't be true.", Bardo said surprised.

= This part is being written every time you see I or me, the writer means Bardo (not in ""), every time you see we, the writer means all the hamsters in the future.

We suddenly felt a cold breeze. A leaf dropped down on the ground. A small flower began to live. An amazing experience. I tried to reach Sandy, but the ground was too shaky. "TIME.. TIME IS BACK.. BUT HOW?", said confused. "Wow! Amazing! All those pretty colours are back!", said Pashmina and she giggled cutely. "No.. impossible..", I said as I saw the sun rising. Sandy, which got to me, grabbed me as we were all watching the beautiful view. "SO THIS.. THIS IS THE AMAZING SUN FROM THIS SIDE? I HAVE NEVER SEEN IT FROM THIS POINT. IT'S.. AMAZING!", Mr Dark said. "It sure is pretty, right Bardie?", Sandy said to me and she was blushing. God, what was this a good day. Suddenly we heard something. A portal opened and Bijou came out. "What happened? Where are we?", she asked. "We are.. in the future.. time is back.", I said. "It's all a setup plan by Nikolai.. don't do anything!", Bijou said worried to me. "Relax. It's all okay.. we are free. The big thriller is over, the story is done, only wanted a better future.. which we have.. Nikolai will be trusted more by me from now. But still..", I said, sadly I continued: "still.. Pepper's dead.. and I didn't even had the chance to meet her.". Bijou tried to comfort me, making Sandy jealous. "It's ok.. We can't help it.", she said cutely to me. "MAYBE.. IF I WILL GO TO THE RANGE.. I CAN RESET TIME, BUT I AM NOT SURE. IF YOU TRUST ME.. LET ME COME WITH YOU. TOWARDS THE PRESENT!", said, making Sandy smile. "OKAY! Towards the present of OUR world!", I said, and we entered the portal, which wasn't closed by Bijou.

= End of special part.

Arrived at the present, Sandy lead the others to the range. "TRUST ME.. GIVE ME SPACE.. AND COVER YOUR EARS!", said. The others did what instructed, and began to screech loud. "Still.. hurts.. ears..", Bardo said, but nobody heard him. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and everybody fainted (why is still unknown).

Everybody woke up, even Pepper and Oxnard were back alive, and everybody ran to Bardo, which didn't woke up already. "Can you hear me?", Sandy asked, worried about Bardo. "HEY! SLEEP TIME'S OVER!", Howdy said jokily, but nobody laughed. "STOP THAT, HOWDY! HE.. He could be.. d-dead..", Pashmina said, and got a tear in her eye. "Don't worry, I am sure he won't be dead.", Dexter said, as he was trying to comfort Pashmina, and she thanked him for that. "No.. I am not dead.. how's time.. ..", Bardo said, and everybody sighed. "Glad he's awake!", Maxwell said. "EVERYTHING'S DONE.. TIME IS RESTORED. THANKS FOR THE TRUSTING.. BUT YOU REMEMBER OUR DEAL? YOU GOTTA TRUST YOUR BROTHER.. I THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.. YOU MADE THE FUTURE.. THE PRESENT. THANKS!", said and he disappeared. "Amazing.. this range.. I've never seen anything like that! It kinda reminds me of.. of what Kevin told me.", Bardo said.

==== Begin flashback ====

"You sure we can make it through the forests?", Bardo asked Kevin. "No worry! Soon we will reach a range and we can ask for some milk there. We've been crossing for like ages. Ranges are on our way.. just to serve lost hamsters like us.", Kevin said, and Bardo sighed. "A range must be beautiful.", he said. "It sure is! If I knew a girl at a range.. I would never forgot her.. even if I was in love with her.. and she not with me. Times can change. You can't give up! You must.. save the future!", Kevin said as a true speaker. "You're right! I can't give up now! NOW! SEARCH FOR A RANGE!", Bardo said exited.

==== End flashback ====

"SO.. Who's Pepper anyway? She's the owner of the range or not?", Bardo asked curious. "Pepper.. is nobody else then me! I mean.. I am Pepper. Glad to meet you! Why didn't you answer my letters?", a hamster with cute ponytails said to Bardo. "Uhh.. I was busy.. and I kinda.. forgot. Forgive me!", Bardo said, and Pepper nodded. While they were shaking hands, they didn't notice a cat was sneaking in, but only Bardo noticed the cat while it came closer. The cat ran to Pepper, but before the cat reached Pepper, Bardo ran to her and pushed her away. "AAH! A CAT!", Pepper screamed. "Just as the future.. I mean.. GO AWAY CAT! Miaow.. mi.. miaui?", Bardo said. The cat seemed to understand Bardo's talk and ran away. "Th.. thanks.. f-for saving me..", Pepper said shy to Bardo, and Bardo laughed. "No biggie.. just a friendship save.", he said. Pepper hugged Bardo, making Bardo blush a little bit. A hamster who was carrying a sunflower seed walked to Bardo and Pepper. "I am Oxnard, I am Pepper's husband.", the hamster said. "THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE ARE NOT DATING!", Bardo said stressed, and Oxnard laughed. "I didn't expect that either. Haha! It's okay.", he said. "Well.. and now? What are you going to do now, Bardo?", Sandy asked curious. "I don't know.. perhaps staying with you.. I mean.. my task is done. I saved the future.. I got rid of Zumo and I served 2 great girls. I met Pepper.. I did everything I want.. Now the time has come.. I am free! The world is free! This was it.. my big showdown.. I managed.. to get peace everywhere. Thank you Sandy.. Thank you for helping me. I need to thank everybody!", Bardo said, and at the end he kissed Sandy, making her blush. They suddenly heard a voice. "You did it.. you did what I could not.. restore the Future.. thanks for that! Now.. make Sandy happy, that's my last task.. before I fire you.", said with a calmed voice, making Bardo happy. "I SURE WILL!", he shouted. After that.. he fainted in Sandy's paws.

(READ: From this point, Bardo is back a human again.. it will switch between the human world and the Hamster world.)

"Wake up, Bardo! Time for school!", Bardo's mom shouted. Bardo rubbed in his eyes. "What a weird dream..", he said. Bardo's mom was confused. "What was your dream?", she asked, still confused. "Well.. I was a hamster.. (from this point, Bardo told everything, but the most details are being typed with …) and… so I married Sandy and … Then I met Pepper and… then I woke up.", Bardo explained. "Wow! That is a dream of ONE night?", Bardo's mom answered. Bardo got confused too. "Wait! That can't be.. maybe it wasn't a dream!", Bardo said and Bardo's mom laughed. "You will be late for school if you don't hurry up. Time for your last year!", she said. Bardo got into clothes, he ate some tresors, got his school bag and got to school.

"Good to see you again!", Sander said. "Hey!", Bardo said, arriving at school, and he yawned. "Got less sleep?", Raymond asked. "Yes.. the whole vacation. I mean.. I had a lot of weird dreams and they seemed soo real! But never mind, how was your summer?", Bardo said, and he yawned again. "I went to Spain for 3 weeks. I met a nice girl there, and guess what? She's from The Netherlands and I got her MSN!", Raymond said. "Seems nice. And you Sander, what did you do?", Bardo asked happily. "I did not much.. I have swum a lot with my girlfriend.. talking about my girlfriend, I haven't seen her around lately.", Sander said.

[IN THE HAMSTER WORLD]

"Where.. Where he is? He just disappeared!", Sandy said shocked. A voice said, calm: "Bardo's task is done here.. he is back to his own world.", and the voice faded away. Sandy got tears in his eyes, and later Pepper too. "Why..", Sandy said, and she started to cry softly. Maxwell ran to Sandy and comforted her, and Sandy thanked him.

[BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD]

The bell rang. Bardo walked with Sander and Raymond to class 1-4 and took a seat. Sander reserved a seat for his girlfriend, and Bardo and Raymond took a seat in the back of the class. When everybody had a seat, the teacher walked in. "Hello students, my name is Mister Wayne, but you can call me Wayne. I am your mentor, but also, I give science. Now, I will go through the class, and if it's your turn, you can tell something about yourself or your vacation.", the teacher said, as he took his chair. All the students told something. Then the teacher said it was Bardo's turn, as he was the last one in class (he was sitting the most in the back of the class). "Well.. I am Bardo.. I like soccer and singing.. And what I did this summer.. nothing, just a little bit relaxing and much dreaming.. but it seemed soo real.", he said a little bit nervous. "Wow! I wish my dreams were real!", a guy called Travis shouted. "Yeah! Wait.. one thing I don't understand.. Real dreams.. Wayne, is that possible?", a girl called Tess, Sander's girlfriend, asked. "Well.. in science much is possible.. but this.. I don't know.. It could be true, however, I am 99% sure it is not true.", Wayne answered. "WAIT! This reminds me of something I got.. if I still have it.. the dream was not a dream but it happened really!", Bardo said and looked into his bag. He found a letter which was written by Pashmina. "YES! I still got it! It means.. WAIT! HOW DID I CAME BACK HERE AS A HUMAN? No.. wrong question.. HOW DID I BECAME A HAMSTER!", Bardo said confused. Everybody shocked. Bardo explained what happened, and when he was done, some kids asked Bardo something, after that, school was already over.

Except of walking to home, as he always did, Bardo walked to the library. "Hello mistress, I am searching for a book that has something to do with dreams, and different worlds.", Bardo said, arrived at the library corner. "I guess you are searching for 'Science: Real dreams', or 'Different worlds, different spaces'", the mistress said, and Bardo answered that he wanted the second one. The mistress and Bardo walked to a part of the library that was really dark. The mistress used a torch and found the book, and she gave it to Bardo. "Thanks ma'am.", he said and began to read. At page 3, he sort of paralysed as he read:

There are a lot of different worlds. To come in one of those worlds, you must be addicted with the world. If you want to be in a Pokémon world, you need to be addicted to Pokémon. After a time of 2 weeks, you will faint and disappear to re-appear in the human world.

"So.. I only need to try it again! I just.. like.. I think I am addicted with Hamtaro.. with the Hamtaro world.", he said and after that, he disappeared, and returned back into the Hamtaro world.

"WHAT WE GOTTA DO?!", Bardo's mom shouted to Bardo's dad. "Relax Saskia, we will find him. Let's call Raymond's parents. Maybe Raymond knows.", Bardo's dad said and rang Raymond's number. "Hello, with Raymond.", Raymond answered through the phone. "Yes, you know where Bardo is?", Bardo's dad asked. "Hmm.. he went to the library after school. I suggest you look there.". "Thanks!", said Bardo's dad and hung up. Bardo's mom and dad both walked out, and towards the library.

"Well.. he was here.. reading a book. Then he said something and he disappeared. Maybe the book tells where he is.", the mistress said and Bardo's parents walked to the book. Bardo's dad read the page. "Hmm.. maybe he went to another world.. WHAT? HE WENT TO ANOTHER WORLD?!", he said. "Mom.. dad.. Join..", a voice sounded. "COME BACK HERE NOW!", Joe (Bardo's dad) shouted. "I cant.. I will automatically come back after 2 weeks.. I gotta make my wife happy.", Bardo said and his voice faded away. "WELL DON'T THINK I AM DONE WITH YOU. A WIFE? SERIOUS? YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOU HEAR THAT?!", Joe shouted, and the mistress warned him to be quiet.

[ IN THE HAMSTER WORLD]

"Sandy! Pashmina! I am back!", Bardo shouted as he arrived at the clubhouse. "Oh hello Bardo, welcome back!", Maxwell said, but he sounded really busy. "I am sorry I bother you but.. something's wrong?", Bardo asked. "Sandy.. She's sick and she's feeling really worse. Every minute she seems more worse. I wonder what's wrong..", Maxwell answered and sighed. "TERRIBLE! WHERE IS SHE! I WANT TO SEE HER!", Bardo screamed, but Maxwell calmed him down and took Bardo to Maxwell's room. "Cool room! Wait.. why is she in your room?", Bardo said, and looked around. "Well.. No special reason. She just didn't want to be alone, so I said she could stay here.", Maxwell answered. "Bardo.. you are back..", Sandy said, with a worse voice. "Any clue how this happened?", Bardo asked. "Well.. I think she ate a poisoned berry. I hope she will be all right soon.", Maxwell answered and looked sad to Sandy. "SURE SHE WILL!", Bardo said to cheer Maxwell up, and it worked, as Maxwell was shining. "BARDO! HOW DEAR YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US?!", Bardo's dad shouted while he walked in. "Dad.. how did you come here?! And WHY?! This place is special for me.. This is a place where there are no rules and I can do whatever I want.", Bardo said a little bit mad. "WE WERE WORRIED. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME NOW! WE FOUND A WAY TO GET AWAY SO YOU ARE COMING WITH US!", Bardo's dad shouted. "Well dad.. I don't wanna go and..", Bardo answered, but couldn't finish. "NO MORE EXCUSES!", Bardo's mom shouted. "Bardo.. he's not going anywhere..", a mysterious voice said. "WHO SAID THAT?", Bardo's dad shouted as he shocked. "Bardo belongs to.. Sandy..", the mysterious voice said. "AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE?! I DON'T CARE, JUST SHOW UP YOURSELF.", Bardo's dad shouted mad. A light began to shine bright and Nikolai entered the room. "Oh.. and why do you care? You only care about yourself.", Bardo's dad said, but now calm. "No. I care about Bardo as well.. as much as I care about anyone here. If Bardo leaves this place.. everybody will be sad.", Nikolai explained and he walked up to Bardo's dad. "I understand. But I am not going to let him just get away with this. Well.. who is Sandy anyway?", Bardo's dad answered. Sandy heard the conversation and stood up. "I.. I am Sandy.. glad to meet you..", Sandy said, still very ill. "That's right Dad.. that's Sandy.. That's my.. wife..", he said and blushed, and Sandy blushed too. Bardo's mom noticed the blushes on both of the heads and looked to her husband and said: "Maybe we should leave him here.. I mean.. look at them. You really want to ruin the love between them, Joe?", she said. "Maybe you are right, Sas. Okay son.. you can stay here.. but you need to promise ONE thing.", Willem, Bardo's dad, said. Bardo shined and said: "Yes.. what is it dad?". "Make Sandy happy.. And don't forget to write us sometimes.", Willem said. "Yes.. sure I make Sandy happy! And no, I won't forget to write you sometimes. Have a good time. Goodbye!", Bardo answered and blushed as Sandy leaned against him. "You too. Goodbye.. and have a good life!", Saskia said, and Saskia and Joe disappeared. "You two look so cute together!", said Stan as he walked in. "Never heard about PRIVACY?!", Sandy said a little bit mad, but she also blushed. "I was going to inform you about a dance competition.. you two should really enter! Sure you will win!", Stan said and Bardo laughed. "Of course we will win! Right, honey? You wanna dance with me at the dance competition?", Bardo said excited. "Ghehe.. Yes.. Sure I wanna dance with you!", Sandy said and she blushed. "Stan? You could tell us where we can sign up?", Bardo asked curious. "You need to go to Dexter. I wish you a good day, I'm going out. See ya later!", Stan said and he left the room. Bardo grabbed Sandy's paw, blushed and ran to Dexter.

"Oh hello Bardo! Want to join the dance competition?", Dexter asked and Bardo nodded. "Okay.. you are just in time. There are just 2 places left.. I will sign you two up. You can now continue with what you was doing. Thank you for singing up!", Dexter said and wrote down Bardo and Sandy as a couple. Bardo and Sandy ran back to Maxwell's room and closed the door. "Psst!", a mysterious voice sounded. "Who are you? What do you want?", Dexter said scared. "Are you alone..?", the voice sounded. "Yes.. only Snoozer is here but he is always asleep.", Dexter answered. The man walked up to Dexter. "Hello.. I am Josh. You need to do something for me", he said mysterious. "Yes, why not help a complete stranger. Well.. it depends on. And what are you going to give me in return?", Dexter said with a sweat drop falling from his face. "I want you to sign up Josh with Pashmina, and Sandy with me. If you do that, I promise Pashmina will be yours.", Josh said. "Why? The dance competition is trustable. I am not going to sabotage. Sorry.", Dexter said shocked. Josh turned away. "I thought you wanted Pashmina.. she is your dream girl. But if you don't help me..", Josh said and he wanted to walk away, but Dexter called him back. "Okay! I will do it! But only for Pashmina..", Dexter said. He took his eraser nervously and removed the name Sandy and changed it into Pashmina. Then he wrote down Josh with Sandy. "Okay.. when you will help me getting Pashmina?", Dexter asked worried. "After the dance competition.. I promise..", Josh said and he walked out.

"WELCOME!", Nikolai shouted as he was presenting the Dance Competition. All the ham hams clapped. "I am Nikolai, and I will go one more time through the couples.. Hamtaro and Taurine.. Bijou and Kevin.. Oxnard and Pepper.. Maxwell and Sparkle.. Penelope and Cappy and.. Let me check it.. Okay? This is weird.. Pashmina and Bardo.. and Sandy and Josh. That was everybody!", he said. Bardo smashed with his paw on the table and shouted: "HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I SIGNED UP WITH SANDY!". "Well.. on this list it says you are with Pashmina..", Nikolai said worried. "It's true.. the sign ups were sabotaged.", a mysterious voice said. "YEAH?! I KNEW DEXTER WOULD SABOTAGE THE SIGN UPS!", Howdy said mad at Dexter. "No.. I sabotaged it.. I promised Dexter what he always wanted..", the voice said again. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHO ARE YOU BY THE WAY?!", Bardo shouted really mad. Josh walked from behind the curtains. "I am Josh.. your biggest nightmare.. Just kidding! But if you dance with Sandy.. we won't have a chance. Isn't it fun to challenge your wife? That is a good challenge for both of you!", Josh said. "Well.. I have to admit.. a challenge is always good for me! Well Sandy.. you wanna do it? You wanna challenge me and Pashmina?", Bardo said. "Uhh.. It's ok.. but I am a little bit afraid.. I don't know who this Josh dude is anyway.", Sandy answered a bit worried. "Don't worry Sandy.. I am not some kind of freak. I am nice.. and I will take good care of you!", he said, but in his head he thought: *Just a few minutes.. and it will be mine!*. Bardo grabbed Pashmina's paw, and Pashmina blushed. "Let's win this competition!", Bardo said excited and started a dance. Nervous Sandy walked over to Josh. "Don't worry.. I will not hurt you. I promise.", Josh said, and he moved his paw to Sandy. As Sandy was still worried, Josh arc to Sandy to gain her trust. Sandy grabbed Josh's paw and closed her eyes. Josh started the dance, but also grabbed something from Sandy's pocket (later will be revealed what). "Are you feeling okay, Sandy?", Josh asked. "Yes.. I'm feeling all right. Thanks Sir. Josh.", Sandy answered. The others were dancing too. One hour later Nikolai walked to the microphone and said: "The hour is over. It was hard for us.. but we have picked the winner. Well.. the judge did, I got this envelope with the winner's names in it.. But for all: you danced very well, you all deserve to be called a good dancer. But only 2 can be called the 'Dancing King & Queen'.", Nikolai said. He opened the envelope and read the name. "WHO IS THE WINNER! I NEED TO HEAR I WON!", Bardo said, and Dexter sweat dropped. "This is a surprise.. The winners are Sandy and Josh!", Nikolai said. "Yeah! We won! Josh.. We won! And.. wait.. where is he?", Sandy said happy, but at the end sad. A voice sounded: "I have to go Sandy.. Private issues.. nothing special.. I hope.. I will ever see you again! Goodbye…", the voice said and Josh sneaked away (only Dexter noticed him) and called Dexter. Dexter walked over to Josh. "For you.. I will give you a special juice called the love juice. The first girl you kiss will be in love with you.. I need to make it and I will send it to the club house when I'm done with it.", Josh said. Dexter nodded and walked back. "I will put the trophy away in my pocket and.. WHAT?! NO! IT IS GONE!", Sandy shouted. "What.. is gone?", Nikolai asked curious. "MY GOLDEN ROD! IT WAS IN MY POCKET.. NOW IT'S GONE!", Sandy said very stressed. "No sis.. are you serious? You lost our most special thing? WHY?!", Stan asked sad. "I knew it.. I know Josh for a long time and I already thought he was not to be trusted and..", Bardo said but got interrupted by Sandy. "So what you meant is.. you lied to me and you didn't warn me.. Disappointing from you..", Sandy said sad. "No.. It's just.. I can't talk about it.. And I am sorry but..", Bardo said sad and Stan interrupted him. "YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT JOSH OR ELSE..!", he said mad and pushed Bardo to the wall. "Well maybe I could..", Bardo tried to explain but Stan said mad: "NOT COULD YOU DO IT UNDERSTOOD?!". "Yes.. I will do it..", Bardo said sad and got a tear in his eye. Pashmina noticed the tear and pushed Stan away. "Relax Stan.. we will get your thingy back.. Are you OK, Bardo?", she said, but Bardo ran away. "Look to what you've done! Are you happy now?", Pashmina yelled to Stan. "It's his own fault, right sis?", Stan said, but Sandy looked down. "Maybe you are wrong Stan.. maybe you are wrong.", she said sad.

"FINALLY!", Josh said arrived at Zumo's house. "You got the golden rod?", Zumo asked and Josh nodded. "Now.. We can ruin Bardo's life! I mean.. you can..", he said. "No! We can. After all that work you did for me.. you deserve to help me!", Zumo said happy. "Okay.. but we need to make 2 of them.. ok? I promised Dexter if he helped me I would help him get that Pashmina girl.. and it helps us too. Because if Sandy is 'yours', he can't get Pashmina and then there's NO girl for him!", Josh said and Zumo nodded.

Bardo was running faster and faster. Arrived at the clubhouse he sat down on a chair. He heard some mumbling coming from Snoozer. "Darkness.. love.. You are in grave danger..", he said mumbling. "What does that mean? Ah ya.. I DON'T CARE!", Bardo said and sighed. He heard someone coming and ran into a room. "Bardo? I know you are here. It's me Pashmina.. I am alone.. Don't worry!", Pashmina said and Bardo sneaked out of the room, ran to the other side and walked in front of the main room. "I am sorry for Stan.. But I got a question.. What does Josh want? Why does Josh want the Golden Rod?", Pashmina asked curious. "Well.. Josh want to ruin my life. With the Golden Rod.. he can make 5 love potions. Drink it, kiss a girl and that girl will fell in love with you in less than 5 minutes.", Bardo explained. "But why.. Oh I get it. Dexter did it because Josh promised him a love potion, and he thought he could get me in that way..", Pashmina said a little bit sad. "He can. The chance you survive a love-poison is very low. He think I will leave when I don't get a girl.. he will use Dexter to get you.. and I think Zumo will get Sandy.", Bardo explained. "WHAT?! You got rid of him?!", Pashmina said shocked and Bardo sighed. "It's not I didn't want to get rid of him.. but he drank the strong Vers-Juice.. which gave him the unending life.. I think he's back and now working together with Josh..", he said and sighed again. "I will help you! And I must tell you something.. when you told me to go with Stan on the expedition.. I didn't want to break Stan's heart.. But.. When I saw you and Sandy together.. I was kinda.. jealous..", Pashmina said and she blushed and looked shy to the ground. "Uhh.. That's cute! No really, it sure IS cute!", Bardo said, making Pashmina even more blush. "P-please stop.. you're making me blush..", she said shy. "Don't worry.. Hey.. It might sound weird.. but when I arrived here.. Snoozer said something about that I'm in grave danger.", Bardo said. "Relax.. What can happen?", Pashmina said to cheer Bardo up. Snoozer mumbled again. "Big room.. surprise.. too late..", he mumbled. "Let's go to the big room", Pashmina said and ran to the big room with Bardo. Arrived at the big room, they shocked. "You came finally..", Boss said. "But how..", Bardo said. The television turned on. "Hello slaves. My name is Zumo. From now on, I need to get rid of the clubhouse for my castle.", Zumo broadcasted. Bardo shocked. "I REMEMBER THIS! WHEN I LEFT PASHMINA.. THE NIGHT BEFORE THAT.. THIS IS MY DREAM!", he shouted. "But.. that means..", Stan said worried. Josh appeared and rolled against Stan. "OUCH! STOP THAT!", Stan shouted mad. "No worry.. I will only offer your sister something.", Josh said and walked to Sandy. "Sandy.. I remember you.. I will give back your Golden Rod.. but you need to do something for me.", Josh said. Sandy sighed. "What do you want?", she asked. "I want only one, small kiss.", Josh said. "DON'T DO IT SANDY HE TRICKS YOU!", Bardo shouted, but it was too late, as Sandy and Josh were kissing. "Why not? Jealous, Bardie?", Stan said, teasing Bardo. "NO! HE IS LYING.. HE DRANK THE LOVE POTION.. NOW SANDY WILL BEGIN TO LOVE JOSH!", Bardo shouted. "Well.. WAIT? She is not that kind of person!", Stan said mad. "No! The potion is a poison and by kissing Sandy, she got the poison, making her in love with Josh and she can't fight against it. Dexter will get that potion too!", Bardo said, but it was too late, Dexter kissed Pashmina, making Pashmina in love with him. "This is the end Bardo..", Josh said. "PASHMINA! YOU NEED TO FIND THE LOVE POTIONS!", Bardo shouted, but Pashmina didn't listen. "DEXTER! REMEMBER.. I SAVED YOU!", Bardo tried to contact Dexter, but nobody seemed to listen. Bardo ran to Bijou and Kevin and said to Kevin: "This is for the future. Sorry to do it.. I need Bijou for this mission. I am sorry.", Bardo said, Kevin nodded and Bardo grabbed Bijou's paw and said: "You are going to get 2 love potions for me. The address is Midnight Street 15. Try to break the windows to come in. I count on you!", he explained and Bijou nodded. She ran as quick as possible outside the clubhouse. "Okay.. Josh.. You won. No more girls for me. Or.. you forgot Bijou.", Bardo said. "No. I took all the potions with me, I knew you would do this.", Josh said. Bardo shocked. "BIJOU, COME BACK!", Bardo shouted, and fortunately, Bijou heard him and ran back. "Well.. I can use Zumo now for Bijou.. then it's over!", Josh said and laughed evil.

"NO! You forgot that they are not the only one!", Pepper said and defended Bardo. "Well.. I got 2 more potions left. Nikolai?", Josh said and Nikolai appeared. Nikolai took the potion, drank it, and kissed Pepper. Oxnard shocked and fainted. "You cannot defeat me!", Sparkle said and he defended Bardo as well. "Well.. this is going to be annoying. But my friend will take it over. Zero, here this one is for you!", Josh said and laughed harder. Zero ran in, took the potion and drank it. He looked one more time to Josh, then he kissed Sparkle. "Now.. all your brave girls are infected.. Poor little Bardo..", Josh said evil. "NO NOT ALL!", a voice sounded. "Wha-what?", Josh shouted. Taurine ran to Josh and protected him. "What kind of awful person are you? Love is something unique.. I mean.. it is a feeling that you get for somebody.. I know nor you, nor Nikolai, nor Zero and nor Zumo has that feeling. Only Dexter has that feeling.. It's the same feeling as I have for Hamtaro.. Love is a feeling, not some kind of experiment. Getting a girl needs to be done without some kind of potion. It's just bad!", she said mad. "Uhh… I don't have a potion anymore so could you please go out of my way? You are not that important for me to get rid of. You are a shy girl.. you can never defeat me!", Josh said. "MAYBE! Maybe she is shy, and maybe she can't defeat you.. but you are not playing the game honest. Deep inside my heart.. I know Taurine can defeat you! So.. I give you ONE chance. Are you going to stop?!", Bardo said, protecting Taurine. "Cute.. really cute.. I hate the way you flirt with EVERY girl!", Josh said mad. "No! He doesn't do that!", Stan shouted mad at Josh. "Well.. Uhh.. Okay.. back to plan A.. I will just get rid of you all!", Josh said. "Wait! Taurine.. please move. Okay. Josh, I know you are mad. But think about this: deep inside their hearts.. I know Sandy, Pepper and Sparkle don't really love them. It makes me mad that you are using Sandy for ruining something that's more important than anything else: love. I know.. I loved Pashmina and Sandy.. and I must admit.. I love them both.. But why would I use a potion? Love is something you need to earn! You don't deserve it if you use potions for it. For Pashmina, Sandy, Pepper and Sparkle.. try to feel my voice.. try to look what's in your heart.. I know it is love..", Bardo said. "Hmm.. Okay very cool. But Taurine.. if you just got out of my way.. I would've already been done. Time to get rid of you!", Josh said, he threw a flashbang and try to attack Taurine. When the flash was over, Josh shocked. "You going to get rid of her? Over my dead body you get rid of ANYBODY here!", Bardo shouted. "Okay.. so now you stopped me. Well cute how you try.. Meh.. I need some time. I am going.. but expect me.. I'll be back!", Josh said and he ran away. Pashmina pushed Dexter away. "HOW DEAR YOU TO LIE TO US ALL! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU FOOLED US!", Pashmina shouted mad at him. "I didn't knew..", Dexter started, but Bardo interrupted him. "Okay.. we all make mistakes. BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR. IF YOU KNEW THIS.. YOU WOULD'VE ALREADY TOLD US!", he shouted at Dexter. "I.. I'm sorry..", Dexter said. Howdy walked to Dexter. "I know what Dexter did was wrong.. But.. I know he is really sorry. Can't we just forgive him and give him a new chance?", he said. "It's not the point that he didn't told us.. it's the point that he used the potion so he could get me. At this point.. I would even like to go with you more than with Dexter. Dexter's gone too far!", Pashmina said sad. Bardo walked over to her and tried to comfort her. Sandy walked over to Pashmina and Bardo and whispered: "come to my room in 5 minutes.. I need to show you something.". Bardo and Pashmina nodded, and Sandy ran to her room.

Five minutes later Bardo and Pashmina were walking to Sandy's room, but they didn't knew they were been followed by Dexter. "Hey Pashmina, hey Bardo. Look to this letter.", Sandy said, pointing to a letter. "It's Morse. I can read it. Let me translate.. yeah.. almost done.. Okay got it. The Letter says:

Dear Sandy,

I wrote you because I've seen you in my house.. the ghost apartment. Yes.. we don't know each other very good. But I want to come to visit you guys one time. And then we can do something together if you want only. Please write me back.

Boo-ghost-apartment owner,

Stanley (not your brother, you silly, silly valley girl) 3", said Bardo. "Why.. why he does want to visit me.. because if I understand it correctly.. he want to have a date with me?", Sandy asked surprised. "Well.. I think so. I don't know.. maybe because he thinks you are cute.. But no wonder.. you are cute! And if he want to do something with you, you can say yes if you want. I am not really the jealous type.", Bardo answered. "Well.. what if it is a trick.. how can I ever trust anybody after all this?", Sandy said a little bit sad. "No worry. I will go undercover to keep an eye on Stanley if you want. I know you are nervous.. and I will do everything I can to help you!", Bardo said. "Haha! Seems like somebody got an eye on Sandy! Sandy and Stanley sitting in a tree, then they went K-I-S-S..", Pashmina said, but she heard a sneeze from near the door. "I heard somebody at the door.. wonder who it is!", Pashmina said curious. Dexter tried to get away, but he was too late, Bardo saw him already. "NO! FIRST YOU FOOL US, THEN YOU USE A POTION TO GET PASHMINA AND NOW YOU SPY ON US?!", Sandy shouted mad at Dexter, who ran away very quick. Bardo, Sandy and Pashmina walked in Sandy's room and locked it. "Well.. what should I do, Bardo?", Sandy asked a little bit nervous. "Don't be nervous.. okay I understand why you are nervous if Stanley is with you.. but here it's just me and Pashmina.. Oh I forgot I need to do something. I am late!", Bardo said. "Watch out! The door is..", Sandy said, but it was too late. Bardo hit the door again with his head. Sandy sighed. "I warned you.. the door is closed..". Bardo rubbed his head. "Ouch.. not again.. I feel soo embarrassed!", he said. Bardo tried to get up but fell due to dizziness. Pashmina giggled but Sandy only sighed. "You will never learn it.. You will never learn it..", Sandy said. "What's wrong? I am fine and..", Bardo said, but at that moment Kevin ran in. "It's a disaster! Stan is in troubles!", he said and Sandy ran away when she heard it. "WHAT? STAN? WHAT'S WRONG?!", Bardo shouted. "No worry.. it's false alarm. I need to talk with you both.", Kevin said. "That's mean!", Pashmina said and Bardo nodded. "This was the only way I could talk with you two. Are you two.. well you know.. still feeling something for each other?", Kevin asked. "Hey! Why you ask?", Bardo asked, sounding very mad. "Because I know.. I've seen you kissing.", Kevin answered. Bardo sighed. "This was too much for me.. I am going.", he said and wanted to walk away when he heard a voice in his head. Surprising, it was a girl voice this time. "You mustn't trust her.. go back…", she said. Bardo sighed. "Why?", he asked, but the girl just continued and said what she said before. "Why what? I wasn't telling anything?", Kevin said surprised. "No.. I heard a voice in my head.. I need to make contact with her. She said something with: You mustn't trust her.. bla.", Bardo answered. Pashmina shocked. "Uhh.. it is just a joke of somebody. Well gotta go,.. byee!", she said shocked and wanted to walk away, but Bardo grabbed her. "Who are you?! What.. You are the 'she'!", he said. Pashmina sighed. "Yes.. I wanted to use you to get Dexter. Could you forgive it me?", she said and got a tear in her eye. "Sorry.. I can't forgive what I forgot. I gotta go. Back to my world.", Bardo answered. "What? You can't leave.. And if you go.. not without saying good-bye to Sandy.", Pashmina answered sad. Bardo gave a letter to Pashmina. "Give this to her. I have one more wish.. Get all ham-hams together.. I got one more thing to say to you all before I leave. I'll be waiting for you.", Bardo said and ran away to the big room.

"HEY! What's this all about?! And where's Sandy?!", Stan said mad. "I guess this is another joke..", Dexter said. "QUIET!", Bardo shouted. "Okay.. I will say goodbye.. I will go back to my own world.", he continued. "WHAT? You can't do that!", Taurine said sad, getting a tear in her eye. "Sandy will be soo upset! Are you sure you make the right choice, bro?!", Stan asked. "Taurine.. I can do almost everything I want. Stan.. I have no choice. I gotta go, but before I start.. thanks for everything!", Bardo answered and opened the gate. "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!", Taurine shouted really sad and cried in Hamtaro's paws. "I won't ever forget you guys. After all cool adventures.. I really thank you for everything.", Bardo answered. Sandy walked in. "WHERE WAS YOU?!", Stan shouted at her. "KEVIN SAID YOU WAS IN TROUBLES!", Sandy shouted back. "Troubles? No. I am fine. Must be a joke. But..", Stan answered surprised. "What.. what is Bardo doing?..", Sandy said and she got a tear in her eye. Bijou walked over to Sandy. "Bardo.. he is going back. Back to his OWN world.", she said, and tried to comfort Sandy, but she pushed her away, ran to Bardo, fell down and said crying: "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!". "Sandy.. I really loved you.. But.. I have to go.", Bardo answered sad and wanted to go through the portal, but looked back at Sandy, seeing her crying. Then he stepped back. "I can't…", Bardo said. "WHAT CAN'T YOU?!", Sandy shouted. "I can't.. I can't leave you here. You can't live without me.. and I can't leave a girl sad alone after all cool adventures. No.. I can't go and leave you all here on your own. I am staying.. forever!", Bardo answered. Sandy stood up, wiped all her tears away and smiled. "You.. you do this for me?", she said shy. "I do.. I do this all for you, my sweet babe.", Bardo answered, blushing and got Sandy's paw, and Sandy blushed too. They moved their heads to each other, and started kissing gently. The love was saved. The hamster world was saved. Peace was returned.

"GRR! IT IS YOUR FAULT!", Zumo shouted mad at Josh. "I tried to fool them.. but they are smart and you could also help but you..", Josh answered but Zumo punched Josh. "I don't have to help. Bardo wins. I can't defeat him. But we can live in a peace way", he said. "ONLY IF YOU DON'T PUNCH ME EVERYTIME I DO SOMETHING WRONG!", Josh shouted and they both laughed.

"Hey! I am looking for Sandy and Bardo.", Stanley said as he was walking inside the big room. Bardo and Sandy stopped kissing and walked over to Stanley. "Hey! I remember you!", Bardo said and Stanley smiled. "So.. you want to do something with me?", Stanley asked nicely to Sandy. "Yes.. erh.. but.. can Bardo come too..", she answered and blushed. "What's wrong?", Stanley asked worried. "She's just nervous. And I think she wants me around..", Bardo answered for Sandy. "Haha, that's cute. I asked to do something with her, but I didn't mean only with her. You can come too if you want. But don't invite all ham-hams please.", Stanley said laughing. Bardo grabbed Sandy's paw and left the room with Stanley. While walking outside, Sandy said shy: "Bardo.. I am happy. Thank you for everything. Thank you!". Bardo blushed. "It's ok.. ghehe.. I did it for you.", he said and Sandy blushed too, making Stanley laugh. "You two are adorable! I hope you will never break up!", he said still laughing. "We won't.. I love Sandy forever with my whole heart!", Bardo said, and he kissed Sandy.

The next day Bardo woke up. He was lying in the grass. He didn't see Sandy or Stanley anywhere. "Where am I?", he asked to himself. He tried to remember anything, but he couldn't. He walked to the clubhouse and heard two hamsters talking. Bardo hid behind a bush and saw Sandy walking with Stanley. "But.. I feel like.. cheating on him..", Sandy said a little bit sad, but Stanley said harsh: "Don't worry, he won't find out". Bardo shocked. His girlfriend.. she had another boyfriend. What did this mean? Without thinking, Bardo ran out of the bushes. "What's going on here?", he said, a little bit angry. "Nothing.. We were just talking about a project.. Sandy always did it with Maxwell so I said to Sandy she.. Well never mind. What are you doing here?", Stanley said. "Just.. playing hide and seek? I heard you talking.. I think it's about me.", Bardo said and turned to Sandy. "Err…", Stanley said. "Why?", Bardo said angry. "Bardo.. Listen..", Sandy said sad, but Bardo interrupted her. "I know enough. I am off. Goodbye!", he said, and before Sandy could say anything, he was gone.

Arrived at the clubhouse Bardo collided with Stan. "Wow! Look out dude!", Stan said mad. "Sorry.. My mind is somewhere else.", Bardo said a little bit sad. "Something's wrong?", Stan asked. "Well.. Uhh.. It is.. We had that night with Stanley.. When I woke up I didn't see them, I was about to go to the clubhouse.. and I heard Sandy and Stanley talking. Sandy said 'But.. I feel like.. cheating on him..' and Stanley's reaction was 'Don't worry, he won't find out'. I am almost 100% sure it was about me. I thought she loved me..", Bardo explained, and got a tear in his eye. "Don't worry, I will talk with Sandy. Maybe it's just a miss from you. Maybe it's just all a mistake.", Stan said, and Bardo sighed. "Thank you Stan.. is it okay I talk with Pashmina?", he asked, and Stan nodded. Bardo ran inside and ran to Hamtaro, who was sitting at the table, eating some sunflower seeds. "Hamtaro, do you know where Pashmina is?", Bardo asked. Hamtaro nodded and said: "The last time I saw her she was in Penelope's room". Bardo thanked Hamtaro and searched for Penelope's room. Arriving at Penelope's Room, Bardo knocked 3 times on the door. "In!", a hamster shouted. Bardo opened the door and froze. "WHAT?! Pashmina.. what are you doing with Zumo?!", Bardo shouted shocked. "Don't worry Bardie, he's changed. He apologized for the big mess. You don't have to worry about me. Oh yeah, how was it with Sandy and Stanley?", Sandy explained. "Well.. it was nice.. But when I woke up I didn't see Sandy and Stanley, I was about to go to the clubhouse.. and I heard them talking. Sandy said 'But.. I feel like.. cheating on him..' and Stanley's reaction was 'Don't worry, he won't find out'. I am almost 100% sure it was about me. I thought she loved me..", Bardo said and Pashmina shocked. "That's horrible! Bardo..", Pashmina said, walked to Bardo, grabbed his paw and continued: "I will always be here for you.. if you want to talk to me or need some comforting, you can always ask me. But I just can't believe Sandy would do that". Bardo nodded. "Thank you, and Stan is going to talk with her.. maybe it's a mistake.", he answered and hugged Pashmina. Pashmina blushed a little and giggled. "So.. Sandy is the traitor.. Good I know that..", Zumo said. "Heke? Traitor?", Bardo answered, still hugging with Pashmina. "My master gave me the task to find the Ham-Traitor and bring him to him.", Zumo answered. "Okay.. interesting.. as long as I don't have to save the world again.. it's ok.. I guess..", Bardo said, but he sounded very sad. "Bardie.. what's wrong cutie?", Pashmina asked worried about Bardo. "Well.. I thought Sandy was the one for me.. How could she do this to me..", Bardo said, sadder than before. "Don't worry! You will find your real girl ham one day!", Pashmina said encouraging. "You are right.", Bardo said a little bit happier. "And until you found her.. You can always come to me with problems or if you feel lonely.", Pashmina said and shined. "Thank you sweetie.. I don't know HOW much I can thank you", Bardo answered, gave a kiss on Pashmina's cheek and blushed. Pashmina also blushed and giggled. "I have to go, thanks for the nice chat Pashmina. Farewell..", said Zumo and he disappeared. Then somebody knocked on the door. "In!", Pashmina shouted. Stan opened the door. "It's true.. she said she wants Stanley. I don't know why.. It's not the way I know my sis. I'm sorry.", he said with a sad voice. "Don't worry, I don't need her. I got lots of cool friends here! And I will find my real girl ham one day!", Bardo answered happy. Stan shined. It was quiet for a few seconds, then Sandy ran in, and not much later, Stanley ran in too, chasing Sandy. "I said NO! How dear you!", Sandy shouted. "And I said yes, so what? The only thing I want is the amulet, and you can give it to me. I give you everything in return and..", Stanley shouted back, but realized Bardo was in the room. "Aha Bardo! I know you! How is it.. lonely?!", he said and laughed evil, but Bardo nodded. "I am not lonely, your plan failed.", Bardo answered. Pashmina covered Penelope (in case Stanley was going to do anything bad). "What?! Well.. it doesn't matter.. as long as I have Sandy, I can get EVERYTHING I want!", Stanley said and grabbed Sandy. "LEAVE ME ALONE!", Sandy shouted and tried to free from Stanley, but without success. "3 words.. LEAVE HER ALONE!", Bardo shouted and did a tack-q against Stanley. Stanley screamed and dropped Sandy. "Urgh.. MY PLAN FAILED! Now I need another plan! How? Well.. I can also find it on my own! Smell you later!", he said and ran away.

"Bardo listen.. I can explain.." Sandy said but Bardo interrupted her. "Sorry. I don't want to hear any excuses. The world is saved, it's time for me to go back. But.. Pashmina.. I still don't understand anything.." Bardo said. Pashmina looked curious to Bardo and asked what it was. "Well.. the day you and I broke up and you went


End file.
